LATE?
by Bella Ainayya
Summary: "Hyung, bagaimana kalau mereka menyakitimu? Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Cukup aku yang pernah merasakannya hyung. Aku menyayangimu, jadi ku mohon jaga dirimu untukku /Maaf karena aku harus membawa ini hyung, supaya aku bisa terus merasakan dalam pelukanmu/Tuhan, apakah sudah saatnya aku mati?" BROTHERSHIP HAEKYU.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jung Soo, Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin and Others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Action and Sad.**

**Disclaimers : Cerita ini milik Bella, hasil karya sendiri tentunya.  
**

**Warning : Just Funfic, Don't bash and Don't Plagiat.**

**Summary : Ketika sebuah pekerjaan mulia di anggap sebuah kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali ingin melenyapkankan dirinya sendiri dengan senjata yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya**.

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya saat ini?"

"Kami masih belum berhasil menemukan identitas mereka semua, bahkan salah satu dari anggota mereka yang tertangkap, lebih memilih di tembak mati dari pada membocorkan identitas Triad."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anggotamu?"

"Tidak banyak yang terluka, Zhoumi terkena tembakan di lengannya, tapi lukanya tidak serius."

"Arrasseo, beri tahu aku perkembangan selanjutnya."

Setelah sambungan telefon dengan rekan kerjanya yang saat ini berada di Amerika itu di putus, Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, jari-jarinya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya seorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa ruang kerja mereka.

"Belum menemukan titik terang. Lagi-lagi kita gagal menangkap mereka," Jawab Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela. "Kerja mereka sangat rapi, bahkan tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Sudah bertahun-tahun kita memburu meraka, tapi mereka masih berkeliaran hidup di luar sana."

Donghae yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa tidak lagi menyahut pernyataan rekan kerjanya yang sudah dia anggap hyung sendiri. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bekerja di National Inteligen Service (NIS) yang awalnya di kenal dengan nama Korean Central Intelligensi Agency (KCIA), tapi mereka belum bisa menangkap sekelompok mafia dunia yang di kenal dengan nama Triad.

NIS adalah sebuah badan inteligen Korea Selatan yang mempunyai tugas utama menjaga keamanan nasional dan mengenalkan kepentingan nasional. Sedangkan Triad adalah organisasi mafia asal China yang sudah berdiri sekitar tahun 1760.

Ketika pintu di buka oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki lesung pipi, Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada apa Siwon-ah?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat Siwon terengah-engah.

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa mereka sedang berada di Korea hyung." Mereka tidak pernah menggunakan sapaan formal, karena mereka lebih nyaman dengan sebutan biasa.

Kabar para Triad berada di Korea adalah sebuah kabar bagus sekaligus kekhawatiran. Selama ini mereka lebih sering beroperasi di dataran Eropa dan Amerika. Walau Triad mafia asal China, tapi mereka sangat fasih berbahasa asing dan selalu bisa lolos dari kejaran polisi.

"Donghae-ya, Siwon-ah, kerahkan semua anggota untuk menyebar ke seluruh titik yang telah kita tentukan. Pastikan pada mereka untuk melaporkan sekecil apa pun informasi yang di dapat. Jangan biarkan mereka melancarkan aksinya." Donghae dan Siwon mengangguk paham dan keluar ruangan. Bertugas di bagian International Crime, sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Leeteuk, Siwon, Donghae dan rekan lainnya untuk menangkap para anggota Triad, sebuah organisasi kriminal underground.

"Donghae-ya kau sedang apa? Cepat, waktu kita tidak banyak." Siwon sedikit berteriak memanggil Donghae yang tengah menatap intens sebuah bingkai foto dua orang anak kecil yang tersenyum ceria. Setelah puas menatap gambar yang terlihat sudah usang itu, Donghae meletakkannya dengan hati-hati dan mengambil gantungan kunci yang di simpan di laci meja kerjanya, lalu memasukkanya ke dalam saku celananya.

Beberapa orang yang telah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian casual keluar berbarengan dengan Donghae dan Siwon. Dengan mengendarai mobil masing-masing, mereka meluncur ke tempat yang telah di tentukan. Terkecuali Donghae dan Siwon yang berada dalam satu mobil.

.

.

Smartphone di saku Donghae bergetar, terlihat sebuah pesan masuk dari Yesung, rekan kerja mereka yang bertugas di bagian Cyber Security. "Mereka sudah mendarat. Sebagian dari mereka berada di kawasan Gangnam." Donghae menyampaikan pesan dari yesung pada Siwon yang tengah mengemudikan mobil. Memang sangat sulit melacak keberadaan mereka yang selalu berpencar, tapi mengetahui sebagian mereka berada di Gangnam adalah kemajuan yang bagus.

Setelah mengikuti petunjuk Yesung, saat ini mereka mulai menyebar beberapa anggota di sekitar daerah Gangnam.

Key yang saat itu tengah memata-matai di sekitar hotel Artnouveau, mencurigai gerak-gerik seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari hotel. Terlihat pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Key sempat mendengar percapakan pemuda itu di telefon dengan menggunakan bahasa China.

Key melancarkan aksinya mengikuti pemuda itu dengan menyamar sebagai seorang pelajar kutu buku. penampilannya saat ini sangat mendukung penyamarannya. Kaca mata tebal dan tumpukan buku di tangannya. Terlihat pemuda itu memasuki sebuah mini market yang terletak sedikit jauh dari hotel. Sedikit aneh memang, pasalnya di samping hotel ada Super market, tapi dia lebih memilih berjalan jauh hanya untuk ke mini market.

Setelah pemuda itu keluar, Key tidak lagi mengikutinya. Karena Key melihat ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari kantongnya ketika pemuda itu mengambil smartphonenya.

Mata Key langsung membulat melihat tulisan China yang menjadi symbol Triad di sebuah kartu milik pemuda itu. Tidak ingin gerak-geriknya di curigai, Key mencoba santai. Dan langsung mengirimkan pesan untuk Donghae dan Siwon.

Donghae, Siwon, dan juga Key langsung menemui Yesung dan Kibum di ruang kerjanya. Mereka meminta kedua rekannya itu untuk meneliti kartu yang akan menjadi petunjuk mereka untuk menangkap para mafia itu.

Kali ini bukan hanya Key yang membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, bahkan Yesung juga ikut tercengang melihat hasil yang dia dapat. Setelah membuka ID yang ada di kartu itu, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas rancangan kegiatan para Triad serta nama para anggota-anggotanya.

"Aku kira mereka semua pintar-pintar, ternyata mereka sangat bodoh dengan menjatuhkan kartu sepenting ini," ejek Siwon. Namun bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum karena yakin kali ini mereka bisa menangkap para Triad itu.

Namun tidak dengan Kibum yang menautkan kedua alisnya. Rasanya hal ini sangat aneh, kenapa bisa ada anggota yang membawa kartu mereka di saat bepergian. Karena sepengetahuan Kibum mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka rapat-rapat. Dan Triad selalu hati-hati setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Apalagi data itu sangat lengkap dan terperinci. Mengenai asli atau palsu, Kibum yakin data itu asli. Yang menjadi pertanyaanya kenapa ada anggota yang sengaja menyusun daftar kegiatan mereka secara rinci dan menjadikannya sebuah kartu.

"Berarti mereka memulai aksinya besok jam sepuluh pagi," ucap Key setelah memperhatikan tanggal detail kegiatan mereka.

Ditempat lain seorang pemuda memasuki sebuah vila yang tidak jauh dari kawasan Gangnam. Terlihat beberapa orang berjaga di setiap sudut dengan senapan di tangan masing-masing. Pemuda itu berjalan santai tanpa takut salah satu peluru itu bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Dari mana kau Gui Xian?" langkah pemuda itu yang ingin memasuki kamarnya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara tegas dan berat dari seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"Aku membeli ini." Pemuda yang bernama Gui Xian itu mengangkat kantong plastik yang dia bawa. Karena plastic itu transparan, bisa terlihat jika isi kantong itu adalah beberapa susu kotak.

"Sampai ke hotel hotel Artnouveau?" tanya laki-laki itu penuh selidik.

"Aku baru pertama kali ke Korea, jadi aku ingin tahu seperti apa Korea itu."

"Sekarang kau masuk ke kamarmu, besok kita ada misi besar. Dan kau jangan maca-macam. Kau pasti ingat aku bisa tahu apapun yang kau lakukan."

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. Mendengar ancaman itu sudah terlalu sering, telinganya sudah terasa kebal mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap saat selama sebelas tahun belakangan ini.

Tedengar suara orang berteriak kesakitan dari sudut kamar yang ada di Villa. Mendengar orang berteriak karena jarinya di potong ketika gagal melaksanakan tugas adalah hal biasa di Triad. Gui Xian tidak heran lagi.

Setelah laki-laki paruh baya itu pergi, Gui Xian masuk ke kamarnya dan memulai ritualnya menghabiskan susu kotaknya. Walaupun dia remaja sekaligus anggota Triad, tapi kebiasaannya ketika kecil tidak pernah lepas di sela kesibukannya menyusun strategi.

.

.

Pagi harinya seluruh pasukan yang di siapkan Leeteuk sudah berada di tempat yang telah di atur. Berdasarkan data-data yang mereka dapatkan kemarin, anggota Triad akan melakukan transaksi haramnya seperti biasa, dan kali ini di sebuah gedung tua yang terlihat kumuh.

Sedikit aneh memang, karena biasanya mereka bermain dengan jalan bisnis kotor, perdagangan underground, pengedaran narkoba, penipuan kartu kredit, pencucian uang dan segala macam kejahatan yang biasanya di lakukan di tempat-tempat elit. Sehingga tidak ada orang yang akan curiga.

Leeteuk memberi kode kepada Siwon dan Donghae yang telah berada ujung kanan dan ujung kiri bagian gedung, setelah melihat beberapa mobil menuju ke arah mereka saat ini. Terlihat beberapa laki-laki dengan pakaian serba formal mulai memasuki gedung tua. Namun ada juga yang berpakaian sederhana, hanya mengenakan baju santai tidak seperti yang lainnya.

Seluruh anggota NIS telah siap siaga dengan pistol di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka akan mulai menyergap ketika seluruh anggota Triad sudah memasuki gedung. Setelah memastikan mereka berkumpul, Leeteuk memberi kode ke pada seluruh anggotanya untuk mulai menyerang.

"Angkat tangan kalian semua, kalian telah di kepung." Seolah sudah terbiasa menghadapi pihak keamanan, anggota Triad terlihat biasa dan balik bersiap dengan pistol di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Ketika sebuah tembakan dari salah satu anggota Triad mengarah ke Leeteuk, akhirnya mereka mulai menyerang dan melindungi diri masing-masing.

Dor…

Dor…

Dor…

Suara tembakan saling sahut menyahut di ruangan kumuh namun bisa di katakana luas itu. Bahkan uang milyaran yang berada di dalam koper ikut terhambur terkena tembakan yang terus bertubi-tubi.

Seolah tidak takut akan timah panas yang kapan saja bisa bersarang di tubuhnya, Donghae dan Siwon terus menembak, mencoba melumpuhkan lawan. Namun tidak semudah menembak lawan di dunia virtual, mereka harus benar-benar berhati-hati.

Adu tembak terus terjadi sampai beberapa anggota NIS dan Triad banyak yang terluka. Tapi seolah telah menjunjung amanah yang telah di emban, mereka terus bertahan tanpa rasa takut. Mati dalam keadaan tugas lebih baik menurut mereka dari pada selamat menjadi pengecut.

Siwon berlari ke arah kiri gedung ketika melihat seorang anggota Triad berlari ke sebuah ruangan. Tidak ingin kehilangan jejak, Siwon ikut mengejarnya. Ketika sampai di ruangan yang terdapat banyak meja berserakan, Siwon bisa melihat seorang pemuda duduk di atas meja dengan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Menyerahlah, dan letakkan pistolmu," ucap Siwon sambil terus waspada menatap pemuda yang asyik dengan smartphonenya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat Siwon tertegun melihat wajah pemuda yang di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos. Mata bulat dan bening, dan jangan lupakan kulit putihnya yang menambah aksen menggemaskan di mata Siwon. "Kenapa anak semanis itu menjadi mafia?" batin Siwon sambil terus mengarahkan pistolnya untuk berjaga-jaga ke pemuda yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Dor…

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan di arahkan pemuda manis itu ke sisi kananya. Peluru itu tidak melukai tubuhnya, tapi cukup membuatnya terkejut ketika refleks pemuda di hadapannya sangat gesit.

Baku tembak pun tidak terelakkan lagi antara Siwon dengan pemuda itu. Tapi dengan mudah pemuda manis itu menghindar dari tembakan Siwon. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Siwon terus menghindar sampai salah satu rekannya membntu, Donghae.

Trak…

Pistol yang Siwon genggam terhempas jauh ketika pemuda manis di hadapannya tiba-tiba melempar tangannya dengan sebuah balok kayu. Siwon tidak menyangka, mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah Donghae mampu membuatnya kehilangan senjatanya.

Donghae tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berjaga dengan pistol di tangannya dan diam melihat pemuda manis yang mengenakan cardigan berwarna putih, sangat kontras dengan penampilan yang lainnya. Dan sepertinya dia yang paling muda di antara kelompok Triad lainnya.

"Apa mereka sudah mati semua?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ne, dan lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Aku yakin kau masih di bawah umur, akan ada keringanan hukuman untukmu." Jawaban Siwon membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Dan lagi-lagi Siwon tertegun melihat tawa yang kekanakan itu.

"Apa kalian yang menemuka kartuku?" seperti bukan memburu mafia saja. Saat ini mereka seperti sedang dalam acara wawancara.

"Kau Gui Xian? Ck, jadi kau yang menjatuhkan kartu itu? Pantas saja anak kecil sepertimu ceroboh." Pemuda manis yang bernama Gui Xian itu tidak menjawab apa pun. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Donghae yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan pistol yang terus menghadap ke arahnya.

Dor…

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan di layangkan Gui Xian ke arah Donghae. Tanpa menghindar pun Donghae tidak akan terluka, karena tembakan itu meleset jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Tembak Hae." Siwon berteriak menyadarkan Donghae yang belum juga melepas pelurunya.

Dor…

Dor…

Dor…

Tiga tembakan sekaligus mengarah ke Donghae dan Siwon dari pistol yang sedari tadi Gui Xian genggam, yang membuat Donghae dan Siwon melompat untuk menghindar. "Donghae tembak sekarang juga." Siwon berteriak keras.

Dor…

Sebuah timah panas langsung bersarang di jantung. Perlahan, tubuh itu merosot dan matanya terkatup rapat.

Bruk…

"Donghae-ya." Leeteuk langsung berlari ke arah Donghae yang langsung tumbang. Pistol yang Donghae genggam langsung terlepas begitu saja. "Kau tidak apa-apa Hae-ya?" tanya Leeteuk ketika menyadari di tubuh Donghae sama sekali tidak ada luka. Bagitu juga dengan Siwon. Leeteauk mendesah lega mendapati rekan kerjanya sekaligus dongsaengnya baik-baik saja.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini Siwon-ah, Hae-ya. Biar mereka mengurus para mayat-mayat ini." Namun Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Donghae sama sekali tidak bergerak, pandangannya fokus ke arah seorang pemuda yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka tembak di bagian jantungnya.

"Kenapa… kenapa dia tersenyum?" batin Donghae melihat tubuh Gui Xian yang sudah bersimbah darah. Fikirannya langsung kosong malihat senyum Gui Xian yang sangat tulus ketika sebuah peluru telah bersarang tepat di jantungnya.

Donghae dengan lutut terasa lemas mencoba berdiri, berjalan tertarih dengan di topang Leeteuk. Setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari ruangan dia berada, Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat tubuh Gui Xian yang tengah di evakuasi oleh para polisi. Begitu juga dengan mayat-mayat yang lain.

"Donghae hyung." Seseorang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya menghampirinya ketika dia menunggu Leeteuk di parkiran. Sedangkan Siwon tengah berbicara dengan salah satu rekan kerja mereka.

"Ne." jawab Donghae sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat namja tampan di hadapannya. Karena seingatnya dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu.

"Namaku Changmin. Aku ke sini untuk memberikan titipan ini untukmu hyung." Changmin menyerahkan benda yang dia genggam dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"Tapi apa ini, dan dari siapa?" tanya Donghae

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu setelah melihatnya hyung." Changmin langsung pergi tanpa mau menunggu Donghae memberi tanggapannya lebih lanjut. Donghae tertegun ketika menyadari ekspresi wajah Changmin.

"Siapa itu Hae-ya?" tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan Donghae dengan Changmin.

"Mollayo," jawab Donghae dengan sangat singkat. Hari ini suasana hatinya sangat tidak baik. Padahal seharusnya dia merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa meringkus sebagian anggota mafia yang selama ini menjadi target utama mereka. Dan sebagian yang lain akan menyusul setelah ini.

Bagitu tiba di kantor, mereka langsung di sambut ribuan ucapan selamat dari atasan dan rekan-rekan kerja mereka. "Kau hebat Hae-ya, bisa melumpuhkan lawanmu sekali tembak. Kinerjamu memang tidak pernah di ragukan lagi," ucap salah seorang rekan kerja mereka yang bertugas di bagian yang sama dengan Yesung dan Kibum.

Tidak ada ekspresi puas dan bangga yang di tampakkan Donghae. Justru sedari tadi dia hanya diam membisu. Sangat terbalik dengan kesehariannya yang terkenal paling hiperaktif. "Itu bukan karena aku hebat, tapi karena dia sama sekali tidak menghindar ketika aku mencoba menembaknya." Siwon juga sempat berfikir hal yang sama. Karena bagitu Donghae menarik pelatuknya, Gui Xian justru diam di tempatnya sehingga dengan mudah peluru itu bersarang di jantungnya. Sangat berbeda ketika berhadapan dengannya, Gui Xian dengan mudah menghindari serangannya.

.

.

"Ini kaset apa?" tanya Yesung ketika melihat ada sebuah kaset yang tergeletak manis di meja ruang tengah apartment mereka. Sore ini mereka telah kembali ke apartement mereka. Apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal sekaligus menjadi tempat mereka mendiskusikan sebuah kasus.

"Bukankah itu kaset yang di beri oleh seorang namja berbadan tinggi itu kan?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa. "Bagaimana kalau kita putar saja hyung," usul Siwon yang di angguki oleh yang lain. Namun tidak dengan Donghae yang masih diam mematung.

Masih sangat jelas di ingatannya bagaimana ekspresi namja yang mengaku bernama Changmin itu memberi kaset yang saat ini ada di tanganYesung. Tangan Changmin bergetar ketika memberika kaset itu dan matanya terlihat merah dan sangat sembab, bahkan masih ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sebuah kesedihan mendalam di mata bambi itu.

Di tambah lagi seorang mafia yang bernama Gui Xian itu. Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana senyuman yang terlihat sangat tulus itu ketika sebuah timah panas yang dia tembakan menembus jantungnya. Mata itu menatapnya teduh sebelum tertutup rapat.

Seolah diamnya Donghae adalah sebuah persetujuan, akhirnya Yesung memutar kaset itu. Detik-detik awal yang terlihat hanya lah sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar yang berwarna serba biru. "Whoaaa, kau lihat itu Hae, ada banyak boneka nemo," kata Yesung dengan semangatnya ketika di dalam video tersebut terlihat banyak boneka nemo dan boneka sejenis ikan lainnya. Bahkan bukan hanya boneka, ada beberapa gantungan ikan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa melihat isi video yang menurut mereka lucu. Apalagi mereka tahu ikan adalah hewan favorite salah satu partner mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak dengan Donghae yang hanya diam mematung ketika matanya melihat sebuah gantungan kunci yang bentuknya sangat tidak asing untuknya. Bentuk yang sama dengan yang selalu dia bawa.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang namja manis dengan mengenakan kaos putih. Mereka yang berada di ruangan itu langsung terkejut, mereka sangat mengenal namja itu. "Bukan kah dia Gui Xian? Mau apa dia mengirimu video ini Hae-ya?" tanya Yesung yang tidak di jawab Donghae. Leeteuk juga terlihat bingung, tapi dia enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mungkin dia mau mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya," ucap Siwon yang di selingi tawa meremehkan. Karena menurutnya hanya permintaan terakhir yang di ucapkan seseorang sebelum meninggal.

"Annyeong fishy hyung."

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Jantung Donghae langsung berdetak cepat ketika seseorang yang dia ketahui bernama Gui Xian itu memanggilnya fishy hyung. Panggilan yang sudah sebelas tahun ini tidak pernah dia dengar lagi. Yesung, Siwon dan juga Leeteuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae yang terlihat memantung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung? Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja hyung. Kau terlihat semakin tampan dengan seragam itu. Mungkin ketika kau melihat video ini aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi hyung. Atau kau tidak pernah melihat video ini?" Terlihat Gui Xian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang semakin membuat seluruh yang ada di sana mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa dia mengenalmu Hae-ya?" Leeteuk akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya ketika kebingungan itu semakin melanda fikirannya. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang Leeteuk dapatkan dari Donghae.

"Hae hyung, selama ini aku selalu merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku hyung?" saat ini di antara mereke berempat tidak ada lagi yang bertanya, mereka semua focus ke layar yang menampilkan video itu.

"Kau tahu? aku sangat senang ketika tahu kalau kami akan ke Korea, bahkan aku harus bertahun-tahun menunggu waktu kami ke Korea. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin beramain seperti anak seusiaku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa hyung. Bahkan aku tidak bisa sekolah seperti yang lain. Selama ini aku tidak bisa tertidur hyung, kau sendiri tahu kan aku baru bisa tertiidur kalau kau sudah memelukku dan menceritakan sebuah dongeng. Sampai saat ini juga seperti itu. Selama ini aku selalu minum obat tidur, supaya aku bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu walau hanya di dalam mimpi. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah hadir di mimpi ku hyung? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Apa kau membenciku hyung karena aku seperti ini?" Gui Xian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Badan Donghae langsung terasa kaku, jantungnya berpacu seribu kali lebih cepat, bahkan keringat dingin sudah mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau pasti kecewa karena aku menjadi manusia kejam seperti sekarang. Tapi itu bukan mau ku." Air mata yang sedari tadi Gui Xian tahan akhirnya mengalir membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Jangan membenciku hyung, aku minta kau jangan marah padaku walaupun aku manusia yang tidak pantas di maafkan. Aku masih Kyuhyun mu kan hyung? Aku masih dongsaengmu kan hyung?" seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu menahan nafas. Bahkan Yesung melebarkan mulutnya tidak percaya. Gui Xian atau yang saat ini sudah di ketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang mafia dunia. Saat ini dia hanya terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang memohon agar hyungnya tidak marah.

Leeteuk langsung melihat ke arah Donghae yang duduk tepat di depan televise. Terlihat mata Donghae sudah memerah, bahkan dia sudah meracau tidak jelas saat ini. Leeteuk bisa mendengar Donghae bergumam 'tidak mungkin' berulang kali.

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu hyung. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha menemuimu, tapi tidak pernah berhasil, dan berakhir aku yang akan di hukum dan di kurung selama seminggu. Bahkan tubuhku sudah kebal dengan pukulan dan cambukan." Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali menghapus air matanya, tapi air mata itu masih saja terus mengalir. Bahkan wajahnya yang putih pucat itu terlihat sudah memerah.

"Hae hyung, gomawo sudah mengabulkan keinginanku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin mati di tanganmu hyung. Dengan begitu aku bisa merasa tenang. Karena aku tidak pantas lagi untuk hidup hyung. Tidak ada lagi tempat untukku di dunia ini." Tangisan-tangisan Kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi isakan. Kesakitan yang selama ini menyumbat hatinya tertuangkan semua. Bahkan Leeteuk sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

"Fishy hyung, kau sudah bertemu dengan Changmin kan? dia sahabatku satu-satunya hyung. Cuma dia yang selama ini aku punya hyung di tengah kehidupanku yang sangat kejam ini." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, namun yang terlihat dia seperti meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik hyung, jangan sepertiku. Aku suka melihatmu memakai seragam, kau terlihat sangat tampan. Hyungie, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakanmu. Doakan aku agar Tuhan mau memaafkan aku hyung. Doakan aku semoga appa dan eomma mau menemuiku nanti. Hyung aku menyayangimu, jangan lupakan aku. Saranghae hyung."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Hanya Donghae yang mulai menangis dan meracau tidak jelas.

"I-itu…itu dongsaeng Donghae yang selama ini dia cari?" tanya Yesung pelan ke arah Siwon yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Tidak…tidak mungkin. Kyunieku masih hidup. Kyunie ku belum mati." Bahkan saat ini Donghae langsung menangis keras, tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya berulang kali. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan sesak.

"Kyunieku belum mati, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku."

"Hae-ya tenangkan hatimu." Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Donghae yang sudah terlihat sangat kacau.

"Aku…aku pembunuh. Aku membunuh adikku sendiri. Aku melukai Kyunieku dengan tangan ini." Donghae langsung mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menghantam ke meja yang terbuat dari kaca. Siwon langsung sigap menahan tahan Donghae yang terus menghantamkan tangannya ke serpihan kaca, padahal tagannya sudah penuh dengan darah saat ini.

"Aku mohon tenanglah Hae-ya, kau harus bisa menerima semua ini. Aku yakin Kyuhyun bangga padamu, kau dengar sendiri kan, ini adalah keinginannya." Leeteuk pun tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Leeteuk yang paling tahu bagaimana perjuangan Donghae bertahun-tahun mencari keberadaan dongsaenganya yang menjadi korban penculikan.

"Tidak… aku pembunuh. Aku benci diriku sendiri." Tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan tangisannya ketika mengingat Changmin. Kyuhyun bilang Changmin adalah sahabat satu-satunya. Dan Changmin mengetahui semua ini. Donghae yakin Changmin saat ini berada di rumah sakit, tempat otopsi para mayat.

"Aku harus bertemu Changmin."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hai-hai, Bella bawa ff baru. Begitu ada waktu free buat ngetik, ternyata malah muncul ide ini bukannya melanjutkan WLY. Ceritanya aneh? Gak menarik? Terlanjur di buat. hoho

Tapi tenang aja, WLY di usahain selesai dalam minggu ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian. Dan seperti biasa, selalu ada typo. Karena ngetik ini ngebut.

Pai-Pai^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jung Soo, Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin and Others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Action and Sad.**

**Disclaimers : Cerita ini milik Bella, hasil karya sendiri tentunya.**

**Warning : Just Funfic, Don't bash and Don't Plagiat.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku mohon tenanglah Hae-ya, kau harus bisa menerima semua ini. Aku yakin Kyuhyun bangga padamu, kau dengar sendiri kan, ini adalah keinginannya." Leeteuk pun tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Leeteuk yang paling tahu bagaimana perjuangan Donghae bertahun-tahun mencari keberadaan dongsaenganya yang menjadi korban penculikan.

"Tidak… aku pembunuh. Aku benci diriku sendiri." Tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan tangisannya ketika mengingat Changmin. Kyuhyun bilang Changmin adalah sahabat satu-satunya. Dan Changmin mengetahui semua ini. Donghae yakin Changmin saat ini berada di rumah sakit, tempat otopsi para mayat.

"Aku harus bertemu Changmin." Donghae mencoba berdiri, mengabaikan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Rasa sakit di tangannya tidak sebanding dengan hatinya.

"Kau mau kemana Hae-ya? Malam ini kita ada rapat?" langkah Donghae terhenti. Berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Persetan dengan rapat. Di pecat pun aku tidak perduli."

"Untuk apa kau ke sana? Mau nememui mayat Gui Xian itu? Kau yakin dia adikmu?"

Bugh…

Satu pukulan melayang ke wajah Siwon. "Brengsek kau Choi, tentu saja aku tahu dia adikku." Leeteuk langsung mencekal Donghae yang sudah akan melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Walaupun badan Siwon lebih besar, tapi tenaga Donghae tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Mata Donghae berkilat marah, tangannya mengepal erat, nafasnya memburu menahan emosi.

"Benarkah kau tahu dia adikmu? Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau tidak mengenalinya?" pertanyaan Siwon bagai tamparan keras di wajah Donghae. Kalimat itu benar-benar menusuk ke jantungnya. Benarkah Donghae tidak mengenalinya? Bukan. Bukan Donghae tidak mengenali adiknya, hanya saja terlambat untuk mengenalinya. Terlambat mengetahui kalau adik semata wayangnya beberapa jam yang lalu berdiri di hadapannya. Terlambat untuk menyambut adiknya dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa semua yang aku katakan itu benar?" terlihat kejam memang. Tapi bukan itu maksud Siwon. Siwon hanya tidak ingin Donghae melukai dirinya lebih dari ini. Siwon tidak ingin Donghae larut dalam rasa bersalahnya. Karena itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Donghae. Tapi takdirlah yang menjadi penentu.

Karena hati Donghae benar-benar kalut, dia tidak mau menjawab ucapan Siwon. Donghae langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan Leeteuk yang terus berteriak memangggil namanya.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Donghae langsung memarkirkan mobilnya asal. Berlari di koridor rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan beberapa ganosha yang menegurnya. Donghae melangkah tertatih ketika di lihatnya Changmin duduk di kursi seorang diri. Di depan ruang otopsi dengan pandangannya menatap lurus. Kosong, tidak ada kehidupan. Keadaan Changmin tidak berbeda jauh dengannya.

Donghae tidak langsung masuk ke ruang otopsi. Karena dia tidak yakin tidak menembak dirinya sendiri dengan pistolnya ketika melihat tubuh adiknya terbujur kaku.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di samping Changmin tanpa berkata apapun. Tidak tahu mau memulai berbicara dari mana. Dia cukup malu karena tidak bisa mengenal adiknya sendiri sehingga dengan mudahnya membuat adik yang selama bertahun-tahun dia rindukan meregang nyawa di tangannya. Seperti yang Siwon katakan.

Changmin tahu kehadiran Donghae. Walau perasaannya sedang kalut, tapi Changmin masih sadar akan sekelilingnya. Changmin juga sama dengan Donghae, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam. Andai dia tidak mau mengikuti permintaan sahabatnya, pasti sahabatnya masih ada di dunia ini.

Dia teringat percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Seperti biasa mereka akan bertemu di saat-saat tertentu. Karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa keluar sesuka hatinya. Selalu saja ada yang mengawasinya. Saat itu Kyuhyun terlihat sangat ceria tidak seperti biasanya.

"Minie, kau mau ikut ke Korea?"

"Mwo? ke Korea? Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku punya permintaan. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Tapi tidak harus ke Korea kan? kau tahu aku sekolah. Apa kata appa dan eommaku kalau tahu aku membolos."

"Kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?" saat itu wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu yang cukup membuat Changmin merasakan kecemasan. Kata-kata Kyuhyun seolah-olah dia mau pergi selamanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi, makanya kau bilang ini permintaan terakhir?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, kalau kau adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut beroperasi di Korea." Seketika mata Changmin membola, perkataan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Cemas dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau…kau bercanda kan Kyu? Selama ini kau tidak pernah terlibat langsung aksi mereka." Saat ini Changmin benar-benar berharap bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang mengusilinya seperti biasa. Korea memang tempat kelahiran Changmin, tapi pergi kesana untuk menuruti permintaan sahabatnya, adalah hal yang sangat tidak dia inginkan.

"Jebal Min. kali ini saja kau membantuku. Aku sangat merindukan hyungku. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya walau untuk yang terakhir. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Dan ini lah waktu yang tepat, dengan begitu mereka semua bisa tertangkap."

"Tapi…tapi bagaimana kalau hyungmu tidak mengenalimu dan justru membunuhmu, Kyu?"

"Justru itu yang aku harapkan. Kalau dia tahu aku, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membunuhku. Jadi aku berharap dia tidak mengenaliku, dengan begitu aku bisa mati dengan tenang." Seketika itu juga Changmin langsung menangis. Changmin menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti saudara sendiri. Baginya Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Sahabat satu-satunya di antara ribuan teman yang dia punya. Sahabat terbaik seumur hidupnya.

"Tidak Kyu, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Changmin tidak perduli jika ada yang mengatakannya lebih pantas menjadi yeoja karena menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau juga tahu Min, aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan benda yang menempel di tubuhku. Aku sudah mati semenjak mereka menanamkan benda ini di tubuhku. Tidak ada kesempatanku untuk hidup. Aku tidak mau hyungku terluka kalau aku masih hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Lamunan Changmin buyar ketika Donghae memanggilnya. Membayangkan percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun membuat air matanya mengalir lagi. Changmin menoleh ke arah Donghae yang matanya juga terlihat sangat sembab. Tidak seperti di foto yang sering Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Foto hasil membobol situs NIS.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Kyunie Min?"tanya Donghae memulai percakapan.

Di sela tangisnya Changmin tersenyum kecil membayangkan pertemuan pertama mereka. "Tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku baru pulang sekolah. Ketika mobilku mogok di tengah jalan. Aku melihat Kyuhyun menangis di bawah pohon besar. Dia menangis sambil terus memanggil namamu hyung. Ketika aku bertanya, dia bilang dia lelah belajar, dia ingin bermain. Tapi orang-orang jahat itu tidak mengizinkan dia bermain. Itu terakhir kalinya aku melihat dia menangis." Donghae membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa ada niat menghapusnya. Membayangkan adik kecilnya menangis seorang diri membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Semenjak saat itu kami sering bertemu dengan bersembunyi-sembunyi," lanjut Changmin.

"Kau tahu hyung, kau terlihat sangat jelek saat ini. Tidak seperti di foto yang sering Kyuhyun tunjukkan padaku."

"Fotoku?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, dia punya banyak fotomu. Kau pasti tahu seberapa geniusnya dia sampai bisa mendapat informasi dan foto-fotomu. Dia selalu bercerita tentangmu hyung. Dia bangga padamu, dia sangat suka melihat kau memakai seragam kerjamu. Katanya kau sangat tampan." Ya, Kyuhyun sangat genius. Karena kegeniusan itu lah yang membuatnya berada di dunia gelap selama ini. Karena kegeniusan itu lah yang membuatnya di culik dan terpisah dari hyung satu-satunya. Karena kegeniusan itu lah yang membuatnya melakukan semua yang tidak pernah ingin dia lakukan.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menghubungiku selama ini? Aku bertahun-tahun mencarinya." Mengetahui kenyataan Kyuhyun selalu mengenalnya membuat kesakitan Donghae bertambah. Adiknya, di tengah hidupnya yang mengerikan masih bisa mengenalnya dengan jelas. Tidak sepertinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahui dimana dan bagaimana rupa adiknya.

"Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu hyung. Dia takut kalau kau akan menemuinya dan mereka akan melukaimu. Karena apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan, mereka bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah hyung."

"Kenapa? Apa mereka selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun? Tany Donghae.

"Bahkan lebih parah hyung. Mereka menanamkan cips di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan cips itu mereka selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu mengancam akan membunuh semua orang terdekatnya kalau dia berani melarikan diri atau gagal melakukan pekerjaannya." Changmin sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Hatinya hancur, perasaanya benar-benar sesak. Tapi air mata itu seolah mengering.

"Sahabatku sangat tersiksa selama ini hyung. Hidup bertahun-tahun ditengah manusia yang tak berhati. Selalu tertekan, tak jarang dia mendapati pukulan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas luka hyung. Setiap dia mencoba melarikan diri ketika benar-benar merindukanmu, mereka akan mudah menemukannya dan akan terus memukuli Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin mengambil cips itu dari tubuhnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu di mana mereka menanamkan cips itu. Karena tidak ada bekas jahitan di tubuhnya. Dia merasa sudah mati semenjak cips itu bersarang di tubuhnya." Saat ini Donghae hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, hidupnya seakan telah berakhir saat ini juga.

"Dan apa kalian sadar mengenai kartu identitas yang jatuh itu? Apa kalian fikir Kyuhyun sebodoh itu menjatuhkan kartu itu hyung? dia sengaja melakukan semua itu hyung. Dengan begitu kalian bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka. Ini pertama kalinya dia ikut Triad beroperasi hyung. Selama ini dia hanya duduk di belakang layar. Dia ingin melihat wajahmu secara langsung untuk yang terakhir kali. Kau tahu hyung, sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan keinginanya."

"Apa keinginannya Min?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang teramat parau.

"Dia berdoa semoga kau tidak mengenali wajahnya. Dengan begitu kau…kau bisa membunuhnya." Suara Changmin terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Ingin dia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Ketika dia terbangun, dia masih bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya. Tapi semua ini kenyataan. Darah itu nyata, mata sahabatnya yang tertutup itu nyata.

Leeteuk, Siwon dan Yesung yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka akhirnya menghampiri Donghae. Leeteuk menarik Donghae ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mencoba menenangkan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri. Leeteuk tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae mencoba mengatakan bahwa masih ada mereka. Ada mereka untuk tempat bersandar.

Donghae hanya diam di dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Kenyataan ini membuatnya tidak ingin untuk hidup. Tidak ingin jika esok hari terbangun masih merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Leeteuk, Siwon, Yesung, Donghae bahkan Changmin ikut mengalihkan perhatiannyaketika ada beberapa ganosha berlarian dari ruang otopsi menuju ruang ICU.

"Kyu." Changmin yang pertama kali menyadari kalau seseorang yang di bawa ke ruang ICU itu adalah sahabatnya. Donghae terhenyak ketika dengan jelas dia mendengar gumaman Changmin.

"Hyung i-itu…itu," Donghae tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Leeteuk yang seakan mengerti, mencoba menghampiri salah satu ganosha.

"Permisi, ada apa dengan seseorang yang baru saja di bawa ke ruang ICU itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jantungnya masih berdetak. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengoperasinya."

Lagi-lagi Changmin yang pertama kali tersadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kali ini tangisannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Dia terus mengucap rasa syukur tiada henti. Tidak ada kabar yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya kecuali saat ini.

"Hyung…hyung itu, benarkah?" Donghae benar-benar tidak tahu mesti berucap apa. Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah membuatnya susah untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ne Donghae-ya. Kyunie mu masih bernafas. Itu tandanya dia masih ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia menyayangimu, jadi tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita berdoa semoga operasinya berjalan lancar." Kalau tadi Donghae hanya diam tanpa reaksi di pelukan Leeteuk, kali ini dia sudah menangis. Tangisan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Apakah Tuhan masih mau memberinya kesempatan untuk membahagiakan adiknya? Apakah ini artinya dia di beri kesempatan untuk memenuhi janjinya? Janji untuk selalu menjaga dan menemani adik satu-satunya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, kau mengembalikan Kyunieku. Terima kasih appa, eomma, kalian tidak membawa Kyunie." Donghae terus merapalkan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu. Di depan ruang ICU Donghae dan yang lainnya masih menunggu jalannya operasi. Detik yang yang terlewati begitu lambat bagi Donghae. Menit yang di lalui di iringi rapalan doa darinya. Berharap sepenuh hati adiknya masih bisa melihat dunia ini.

Setengah jam kemudian, lampu yang menandakan jalannya operasi padam. Dengan penuh kecemasan, Donghae berdiri di depan pintu, tidak sabar menunggu Uisa keluar.

"Uisa bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" Changmin yang pertama kali bersuara ketika melihat Uisa keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Keadaanya masih koma, tapi kami sudah berhasil mengeluarkan pelurunya." Semua yang berada di sana mendesah lega. Terutama Donghae dan Changmin yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya.

"Uisa, bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Bukankah peluru itu mengenai jantungnya?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedari tadi berfikir keajaiban apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Peluru itu tidak langsung mengenai jantungnya, karena di sekitar jantungnya terdapat lempengan cips. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana benda itu ada di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi kami telah mengeluarkannya. Dan karena benda itu, peluru itu tidak langsung menembus organ vitalnya."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Donghae, Leeteuk, Siwon dan Yesung tahu kenapa cips itu bersarang di tubuh Kyuhyun, seperti yang Changmin ungkapkan. Dan mereka sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Kalau selama ini Changmin merasa cips itu adalah benda laknat yang memenjarakan sahabatnya, tapi kali ini dia bersyukur karena cips itu bisa mengembalikan sahabatnya.

"Uisa, kapan kami bisa menemuinya?" tanya Donghae. Wajahnya lebih cerah dari pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan hal ini juga membuat Leeteuk merasa lega.

"Setelah di pindahkan, kalian bisa menjenguknya." Mereka semua membungkuk ketika Uisa pamit undur diri.

Kyuhyun belum juga membuka matanya, padahal sudah hari kedua setelah operasinya. Dan selama itu pula Donghae tidak beranjak. Begitu pula dengan Changmin. Dengan setia Changmin menunggu sahabatnya membuka mata. Hanya untuk mandi dan keperluan makanlah Changmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun di rawat.

Leeteuk sudah berulang kali membujuk Donghae untuk makan dan istirahat, tapi dengan tegas Donghae menolak. Karena dia ingin melihat Kyuhyun membuka mata. Dia ingin ada ketika adiknya itu sadar dari komanya.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata, yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah ruangan yang serba putih. Bau-bau obatan manyapa indera penciumannya.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup?"tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati setelah menyadari bahwa saat ini dia di rawat di rumah sakit. Kalau orang lain akan sangat bersyukur mendapati dirinya masih hidup, tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menyesali kenapa saat itu dia tidak langsung mati saja.

"Percuma aku hidup, setelah ini penjara yang akan menjadi rumahku. Tuhan kenapa kau tidak mengambil nyawaku saat itu? Apa kau tidak mau menerima orang sepertiku sekalipun di neraka?" batin Kyuhyun miris. Rasanya tidak ada bedanya hidup menjadi tahanan polisi dengan tahanan mafia.

"Appa, eomma, kenapa kalian tidak membawaku? Apa kalian juga tidak mau melihatku? Lalu setelah ini aku harus kemana?" Kyuhyun menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang merebahkan kepalanya di ranjangnya.

"Kalau Tuhan tidak mau mengambil nyawaku, aku yang akan menyerahkan nyawa ini." Kyuhyun sudah akan bangun dan menarik infus di tangannya ketika menyadari seseorang tertidur begitu lelapnya. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Kyuhyun tahu kalau orang itu adalah hyungnya. Rasanya saat ini Kyuhyun ingin terjun dari lantai tertinggi di rumah sakit ini. Dia tidak mau kalau hidup hanya akan membuat malu hyungnya. Selama ini hyungnya sudah hidup dengan sangat baik tanpa dirinya.

Ya, Donghae memang hidup dengan sangat baik. Lulusan terbaik di Universitasnya, dan menjadi anggota NIS di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya tidak pernah bahagia. Perasaanya selalu di liputi kesedihan dan kehilangan setiap dia membuka mata. Di setiap hembusan nafasnya seperti ada bongkahan batu yang menghambat parunya, yang membuatnya sesak untuk bernafas.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasa ada pergerakan di sisi kepalanya. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya. Hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah kedua mata indah adiknya telah terbuka sempurna.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Donghae sedikit panik. Dari binar matanya, sangat terlihat Donghae merasakan kebahagiaan yang mendalam. Tangannya langsung menekan tombol untuk memanggil uisa.

Tidak berapa lama, uisa dan beberapa ganosha datang. Donghae menyingkir dari tempatnya memberikan ruang uisa untuk memeriksa keadaan adiknya. Ingin rasanya Donghae menangis dan memeluk erat adiknya. Tapi Donghae sadar, keadaan Kyuhyun masih rawan untuk di sentuh.

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisa?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Hanya tinggal menunggu luka bekas operasinya mengering saja. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

"Ne usianim, kamsamhamnida." Setelah uisa pergi, Donghaa tersenyum mendekati adiknya. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun. Adiknya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih dan bersih, matanya bulat seperti boneka. Terakhir kali Donghae melihat Kyuhyun, adiknya itu masih sangat kecil. Kemana-mana adiknya itu akan meminta dia untuk menggendongnya. Tapi kali ini adik kecilnya telah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Donghae tidak yakin masih bisa menggendong adiknya atau tidak.

Masih dengan senyum manisnya, Donghae duduk di tempatnya semula. Tangannya beralih mengusap surai adiknya. Sudah sangat lama tangannya tidak menyentuh rambut adiknya yang terasa halus itu.

"Masih ada yang sakit Kyu? Kau ingat hyung kan?" tanya Donghae ketika sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Senyum di wajah Donghae memudar ketika menyadari keadaan adiknya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?**

Hari ini Bella update dua ff sekaligus. Karena pulang ngampus lebih cepat, jadi ada waktu buat lanjutin ff nya. Jadi maaf ya kalau belum bisa panjang dan banyak typo. Soalnya beberapa jam ngetik dua ff sekaligus. Tangan jadi kebas banget.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang mau baca dan memberi reviewnya untuk ff abal-abal ini. Dan terima kasih juga untuk siders yang udah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Review kalian semua buat Bella semangat untuk lanjutin ff.

maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu. tapi semua review kalian udah Bella baca. jari-jari udah minta istirahat. review kalian semua benar-benar buat semangat.

Dan sesuai permintaan kalian, Kyuppa gak jadi mati. Dan beginilah jadinya. Ada yang punya usul mau ff ini atau ff We Love You yang di lanjut dua hari lagi? Kalau gak mau dua-duanya ya gak apa-apa. Kkkkkk…

Sekali lagi makasih untuk semuanya.

Pai-Pai….


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jung Soo, Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin and Others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Brothership and Friendship**

**Disclaimers : Cerita ini milik Bella, hasil karya sendiri tentunya.**

**Warning : Just Funfic, Don't bash and Don't Plagiat. typo bertebaran.  
**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Masih ada yang sakit Kyu? Kau ingat hyung kan?" tanya Donghae ketika sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Senyum di wajah Donghae memudar ketika menyadari keadaan adiknya.

"Kyu, apa ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit panik. Tanganya terulur menghapus air mata di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata. Entah itu menahan sakit atau menikmati sentuhan lembut dari tangan hyungnya. "Aku lelah." Satu kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan terasa begitu ambigu.

"Kau lelah? Kalau begitu tidurlah. Hyung akan menunggumu di sini." Kata lelah yang Kyuhyun ucapkan cukup membuat berbagai macam fikiran muncul di kepala Donghae. Tapi ia hanya berusaha mencoba berfikir kalau adiknya lelah dan ingin tidur. Ya, itulah yang Donghae rapalkan di dalam hatinya.

Hari-hari berikutnya keadaan Kyuhyun mulai membaik. Setelah seminggu di rawat, Kyuhyun mulai bisa berjalan walau masih di ruang rawat inapnya saja.

Donghae berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan sedikit tergesa. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun walau hanya untuk membeli makanan, membuatnya merasa cemas. Merasakan sakitnya kehilangan bertahun-tahun membuatnya tidak pernah tenang jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Ketika membuka pintu, yang pertama di dapatinya adalah Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan pandangan lurus ke arah jendela. Selama seminggu ini belum pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'hyung'. jangankan memanggilnya hyung, menatap matanya saja Kyuhyun sepertinya enggan. Yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah diam dan hanya akan menjawab pertanyaanya tanpa mau melihat ke arahnya.

"Kapan hyung bisa melihatmu tersenyum, Kyu?" batin Donghae sambil meletakan buah yang baru saja di belinya.

"Kyu, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Changmin?" Mendengar nama Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Tapi masih tetap sama, tidak langsung menatap mata hyungnya. Setelah sadar dari koma, Kyuhyun memang belum pernah sama sekali melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Changmin harus kembali ke China, karena sebentar lagi dia akan mengikuti ujian akhir." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Donghae tidak bisa membaca ekspresi di wajah adiknya. Apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan, Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahuinya.

Kriett…

Donghae mengalihkan pandanganya ketika terdengar pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang berpakaian seragam kepolisan masuk dengan di ikuti Leeteuk dan juga Siwon.

"Selamat siang Donghae-ssi. Kami datang ke sini untuk memberitahukan bahwa Gui Xian-ssi besok harus datang ke pengadilan."

"Apa maksud anda Kyongchal?" Donghae langsung berdiri, wajahnya terlihat begitu gusar. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Gui Xian-ssi adalah satu-satunya anggota Triad yang selamat. Jadi kami harus mulai memeriksanya." Donghae hanya mampu mengerang frustasi. Hal yang paling di takutkan akhirnya datang juga. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin adiknya masuk ke sel tahanan. Di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa menentang hukum. Ia anggota NIS, jadi ia tahu bagaimana aturan Negara.

Setelah para polisi pergi, hanya tinggal Kyuhyun, Donghae dan ke dua rekan kerjanya yang berada di dalam ruangan. Donghae tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas dan mengerang frusatasi. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa dengan suara lirihnya. Suaranya begitu terdengar sedih dan putus asa.

"Tenanglah Hae-ya. Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama." Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelah Donghae, mencoba menguatkan namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya yang menundukkan kepala dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun tidak ada yang bisa mengartikan arti tatapan matanya itu.

Donghae berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan adiknya yang terasa dingin. "Jangan takut Kyu, hyung selalu bersamamu." Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menatap ke dua bola mata hyungnya yang mulai berair. Hati Donghae terasa sakit melihat tatapan mata yang begitu kosong, seolah tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Kau akan tetap bersama hyung, Kyu."

"Kenapa saat itu aku tidak langsung mati saja?" genggaman tangan Donghae terlepas begitu mendengar kalimat yang menusuk jantungnya. Matanya menatap nanar adiknya yang terlihat begitu yakin mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakitkan untuknya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Kau ingin mati? Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku dan lebih memilih mati?" suara Donghae mulai meninggi. Leeteuk mendekati Donghae, mencoba menenangkan Donghae yang sedang terbawa emosi.

"Kau lebih senang mati dari pada bertemu denganku? Apa kau tidak tahu selama ini aku terus mencari keberadaanmu? Dan sekarang kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi? Apa memang itu yang kau mau?"

"Hae-ya, tenangkan dirimu."

"Kalau kau ingin mati, lebih baik kau tembak aku sekarang juga supaya kita mati bersama. Kau fikir…kau fikir bagaimana selama ini aku hidup? Kau fikir bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup selama ini tanpamu, hah?" Leeteuk tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suara untuk menenangkan Donghae yang sudah terisak. Leeteuk tahu bagaimana selama ini Donghae menjalani hidup. Kepercayaan Kyuhyun masih hidup lah yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap hidup.

"Kau tahu? Karena berharap bisa menemukanmu lah yang membuatku ingin tetap hidup. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku setiap kali membuka mata. Saat aku membuka mata, yang pertama ku rasakan adalah kehilanganmu." Kyuhyun memandang sendu hyungnya yang menangis terluka. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae, karena dirinya juga masih bertahan hidup karena harapan bertemu dengan hyungnya. Tidak pernah terbersit di benaknya untuk melukai hyungnya, apa lagi membuatnya menangis.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi? Apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat menyayangimu?"

"A-aku…aku takut."

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku takut sendirian di penjara. Aku takut gelap hyung. Untuk apa aku hidup kalau harus di penjara lagi. Hidup bersama mereka dan di penjara itu sama saja. Aku takut hyung, aku…aku takut mereka memukuliku lagi." Donghae langsung memeluk erat adiknya. Hatinya benar-benar berdenyut sakit mendengar ketakutan adiknya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu rapuh dan kesepian.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. aku akan berusaha bagaimana pun caranya."

.

.

Ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu begitu hening. Dua orang laki-laki yang berada di dalamnya hanya diam tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata. Hanya helaan nafas yang sesekali terdengar dari bibir seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua. Sedangkan seseorang yang masih mengenakan pakaian pasien, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang setia dengan pandangan kosongnya. Suara pintu yang di geser mengalihkan pandangan Donghae dari adiknya. Seorang ganosha masuk untuk memberitahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang.

Kata pulang untuk pasien lain mungkin adalah rumahnya, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Baginya pulang untuknya adalah penjara. Ruangan gelap dan dingin yang sudah menantinya.

Donghae mengambil pakaian yang sudah di siapkannya untuk Kyuhyun. Membantu adiknya mengganti pakaian pasien dengan pakaian biasa. Dengan perlahan, Donghae membuka baju yang di kenakan adiknya. Ketika baju yang melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun sudah terlepas, Donghae menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangannya terulur untuk membekap mulutnya. Air mata meluncur begitu saja dari ke dua matanya.

Kerasnya pelatihan menjadi anggota NIS, membentuk diri Donghae menjadi sosok yang kuat. Tapi ketika di hubungkan dengan adik kesayangannya, air mata selalu meluncur kapan saja. Hatinya selalu menjerit jika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, Donghae bisa mellihat dengan jelas bekas luka di sekujur tubuh adiknya. Donghae sampai tidak bisa menghitung ada berapa bekas luka itu, yang Donghae tahu, tubuh adiknya penuh dengan luka. Membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya membuat air mata Donghae mengalir semakin deras.

Agar adiknya tidak perlu susah bergerak, donghae sengaja memilih kemeja untuknya. Tidak ingin Kyuhyun ikut bersedih, Donghae langsung menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Kyuhyun diam memandangi wajah hyungnya yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya. Walaupun bekas lukanya belum sembuh total, tapi kalau hanya untuk menggerakan jari mengancingkan kemeja, Kyuhyun masih bisa. Tapi Donghae menolak dan meminta adiknya tetap diam.

"Hyung, kau pendek. Aku yang masih tujuh belas tahun saja sudah menyamai tinggi badanmu sekarang, hyung." Kyuhyun tahu Donghae baru saja menangis. Dari jarak sedekat itu, bisa terlihat dengan jelas jejak air mata di pipi hyungnya.

"Tapi tetap aku yang lebih tampan," Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan percaya diri hyungnya yang memang di akui benar adanya. Siapapun pasti setuju kalau hyungnya itu memang sangat tampan.

"Selesai. Nae dongsaeng sudah terlihat manis sekarang." Donghae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah tidak sukanya. Sedari kecil, Kyuhyun akan marah jika Donghae di katakan tampan sedangkan dirinya di katakan manis.

"Apa tidak ada selain warna kuning hyung?" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari menampilkan senyum childishnya.

"Kau bagus memakai kemeja itu." Donghae memang sangat suka warna kemeja Kyuhyun saat ini. Menurutnya warna kuning cocok untuk kulit adiknya yang putih. Walau Donghae tahu adiknya itu menyukai warna putih, biru dan hitam.

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan protesannya karena warna kemeja pilihan hyungnya. Karena baginya apapun pemberian Donghae, dia akan sangat menyukainya.

"Hae-ya."

"OMO!" Donghae berjengit ketika tiba-tiba Leeteuk sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Hyung, kapan kau masuk? Dari mana kau masuk?"

Pluk…

Kertas yang di pegang Leeteuk di pukulkan ke kening Donghae. "Kau fikir aku hantu yang bisa masuk dari mana saja?"

"Apa ini hyung?" tanya Donghae sembari mengambil kertas yang sedari tadi di genggam Leeteuk. Setelah mendapat isyarat untuk membacanya, Donghae mulai membaca tiap perkata di kertas putih itu tanpa terlewatkan satu kata pun. Matanya terbelalak, bahkan bibirnya terbuka karena rentetan kalimat yang sangat jelas itu. Mencoba meyakinkan. Donghae kembali membaca tiap kata dengan seksama.

"Be-benarkah…benarkah ini hyung?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya. Tapi tulisan itu nyata dan tidak berubah yang membuktikan bahwa semuanya benar.

"Itu benar Hae-ya. Karena adanya bukti-bukti Kyuhyun pernah di culik yang ada di kepolisian dari hasil yang Kibum selidiki, dan juga pengakuan dari Changmin, Kyuhyun di putuskan tidak bersalah." Hati Donghae benar-benar lega mengetahui adik tersayangnya tidak akan di penjara. Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sembari menggumamkan ribuan kalimat terima kasih.

Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae mengeluarkan air mata. Namun kali ini hanya ada air mata bahagia. Kyuhyun diam di pelukan Donghae, mencoba mencerna perkataan yang baru saja di ucapkan Leeteuk. Setelah menyadari semua ini bukan hanya mimpi dengan bukti kemejanya basah karena air mata hyungnya, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Donghae tanpa bisa menahan air matanya.

.

.

"Hae-ya, apa harus kalian pindah?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang mengemas pakaiannya. Tidak jauh darinya juga berdiri Yesung, Siwon dan Kibum.

"Maaf karena keputusanku mendadak hyung. Tapi aku ingin membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih nyaman. Aku tidak mengatakan di sini tidak nyaman, tapi seperti yang kau tahu hyung, di sini tiada hari tanpa membahas kasus. Aku ingin Kyuhyun lebih tenang hyung." Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Walaupun tidak rela Donghae harus pindah apartement, tapi ia mencoba mengerti keadaan Donghae yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya diam memperhatikan hyung dan teman-temannya. Ada rasa bersalah terbersit di hatinya. Karena kehadirannya, Donghae harus rela pindah dari tempat yang selama ini menjadi naungan hyungnya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralihkan saat ada yang menepuk bahunya. Di sampingnya, duduk teman hyungnya yang paling jarang berbicara menurutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap di sampingnya. Semua ini ia lakukan kerana ia sangat menyayangimu. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku melihatnya terlihat hidup dan bersemangat."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi pernyataan Kibum. Tapi Kibum tahu Kyuhyun meresapi setiap perkataanya.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam dari apartement lamanya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun sampai di apartement yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari apartement sebelumnya, tapi terlihat sangat rapi dan nyaman.

Sinar matahari yang langsung masuk tidak membuat ruangan itu terlihat mencolok, karena apartment yang minimalist itu di dominasi warna abu-abu dengan list hitam, jadi terlihat begitu nyaman. Desain furniturenya juga terlihat serasi dengan warna dinding. Nuansa minimalist begitu terasa karena di salah satu ruangan di beri wallpaper dinding. Wallpaper bermotif abstrak dengan warna yang senada menambah kesan nyaman.

Apartment kecil itu terlihat lebih luas karena menggunakan keramik berdiameter agak panjang. Dan sofa sederhana yang ada di ruang tengah di susun menjadi huruf L sehingga memberi space ruangan.

"Hyung, jadi aku harus seperti bayi lagi karena tidur denganmu?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melihat kamar di apartment mereka hanya ada satu.

"Ahh, kamar mandi luas, Kyu." Kyuhyun mencibir jawaban Donghae yang secara tidak langsung memberikan pilihan untuknya tidur di kamar mandi. Bohong besar kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan keberatan sekamar dengan Donghae, karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum tipis saat melihat kamar yang hanya ada satu.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Tapi Kyuhyun belum juga menutup matanya. Sedari tadi yang di lakukan hanya memandang Donghae yang tidur menyamping sambil memeluknya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu di kamar yang hanya di huni oleh dua orang itu terdengar sangat berisik, karena Kyuhyun yang terus berteriak dan menghempaskan tangan Donghae yang berusaha memeluknya. Keributan itu baru berakhir setelah mereka lelah berdebat dan menghasilkan Donghae yang langsung terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Setetes air mata lolos dari mata Kyuhyun. Masih dengan memandang wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat damai, Kyuhyun menyeka air mata yang semakin berlomba untuk keluar.

"Hae hyung, terima kasih karena mewujudkan mimpiku. Selama ini aku selalu bermimpi bisa tidur di pelukanmu lagi," ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka menyakitimu? Aku tidak mau kau terluka, cukup aku yang pernah merasakannya hyung. Aku menyayangimu, jadi ku mohon jaga dirimu untukku," lanjutnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul Donghae yang sudah lebih dulu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Kyu, cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap."

"Kita mau kemana hyung?"

"Kita akan ke suatu tempat karena hari ini aku libur." Walaupun tidak tahu kemana tujuan Donghae tapi Kyuhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Baginya tidak penting kemanapun asal ada hyungnya.

"Shirreo!" Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena Donghae memberikan sebuah kemeja saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Cepat pakai, kemeja ini cocok untukmu."

"Hyung, aku bukan yeoja." Kyuhyun memandang sebal Donghae yang terus memaksanya memakai kemeja berwarna baby pink. Sedangkan hyungnya memakai kaos putih polos di padukan dengan kemeja warna broken white.

"Aaaaaa, ya, ya, ya, ya aku akan memakainya." Kyuhyun berteriak panik saat Donghae mencoba menarik handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Hyungnya mengancam akan membuka handuk itu kalau ia tidak mau memakai kemeja yang di pilihkan hyungnya.

"Ck, ikan jelek itu selalu saja memaksaku mamakai warna yang aneh-aneh." Setelah memaksa Donghae keluar kamar, Kyuhyun dengan berat hati memakai kemeja dengan warna teraneh, menurutnya.

"Bukankah Hae hyung juga tidak menyukai warna pink?" Kyuhyun langsung mengukir smirk di bibirnya ketika sebuah ide terlintas di otak geniusnya.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang dari setengah jam. Kyuhyun dan Donghae sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Lebih tepatnya tempat yang Donghae tuju. "Kau mengajakku ke Jjimjilbang hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyadari mereka saat ini berada di tempat sauna khas Korea Selatan.

"Wea?" tanya Donghae sambil mengeluarkan tas yang di letakkan di kursi belakang mobil.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa yeoja chingumu saja kalau mau ke tempat seperti ini?" tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung menarik tangan adiknya itu menuju meja resepsionist.

Setelah membayar dan menerima kunci loker, Donghae lagi-lagi menarik Kyuhyun ke tempat penyimpanan barang.

"Kajja, kita masuk," ucap Donghae setelah menyimpan barang-barangnya di loker yang di sediakan oleh pihak jjimjilbang.

"Tunggu dulu hyung." Kyuhyun menarik kunci yang berada di tangan Donghae.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau mau apa?" Donghae sedikit berteriak karena Kyuhyun memaksanya duduk dan menarik sebelah kakinya. "Yak, kau fikir aku hewan peliharaan yang akan hilang kalau tidak di beri tanda?" omel Donghae karena Kyuhyun memakaikan gelang karet yang di gantungkan untuk kunci loker di kakinya.

"Aku lupa. Mana ada ikan yang memakai gelang kaki." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun langsung berlari karena tidak ingin mendengar omelan hyungnya yang akan berlanjut panjang. Seperti, 'kau mengatakan aku ikan?' atau, 'mana ada ikan setampan aku.'

Sambil menunggu hyungnya di pemandian umum atau yang sering di sebut dengan Mogyoktang Kyuhyun lebih memilih berada di sleeping hall. Karena Kyuhyun tidak mungkin ikut mandi dengan badan penuh dengan bekas luka. Kyuhyun mencoba merebahkan badannya di lantai kayu yang di bagian bawahnya di beri pemanas, jadi walau tidur di lantai tanpa alas akan tetap merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Senyum yang sedari tadi di perlihatkan di depan Donghae, menghilang. Ingatannya tertuju pada beberapa hari yang lalu saat menemani hyungnya mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal saat mereka akan pergi mencari kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Saat itu tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan beberapa rekan kerja hyungnya. Mereka mengatakan kinerja Donghae mulai menurun sehingga mendapat teguran dari atasan. Donghae sering pulang lebih cepat dan terkadang tidak mengikuti rapat.

Belakangan ini Donghae memang sering pulang lebih cepat, karena khawatir Kyuhyun kesepian di apartment. Di tambah Donghae selalu merasa cemas setiap meninggalkan adiknya itu.

"Apa ini karena kehadiranku lagi hyung? Kalau aku tidak ada, apa kehidupanmu kembali lebih biak hyung?" monolog Kyuhyun, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi matanya yang memang sudah terpejam.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama memejamkan mata. Karena ketika membuka mata, yang di dapatinya adalah Donghae tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Ternyata pergerakan kecil yang Kyuhyun lakukan mengusik tidur Donghae yang memang belum sepenuhnya lelap.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat cara Donghae membuka mata, benar-benar seperti anak kecil fikirnya. "Hyung, kajja kita ke sana!" masih dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk, Kyuhyun menarik Donghae untuk memasang sheep head di kepala mereka. Setelah memasang sheep head, Kyuhyun menarik Donghae ke cafetaria untuk membeli telur rebus dan iced shikhey, minuman dingin yang terbuat dari beras yang di fermentasi.

"Kyu, kenapa banyak sekali telurnya?"tanya Donghae. Saat ini mereka berada di TV room.

"Karena aku sudah lama menginginkannya hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memilih telur yang terlebih dahulu akan ia makan. Padahal semua sama saja, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat begitu antusias memilah dan memilih telur.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa, Kyu?"

"Aku ingin ini."

Ctak…

Dua butir telur yang ada di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri Kyuhyun, mendarat mulus di kepala Donghae. "Yak, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku dengan tenaga dalammu?" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa karena baru menyadari kalau ia terlalu kuat meemecahkan cangkang telur di kepala hyungnya. Namun akhirnya Donghae juga ikut tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun bisa tertawa lepas. Baginya tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat adiknya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa.

Setelah puas bersantai di Jjimjilbang, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartment. "Kyu, ada yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Donghae. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membeli apa-apa." Donghae menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, kemudian kembali focus pada jalan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP ke arah jendela. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari mobil yang berada di belakangnya melalui kaca mobilnya. "Hyung, aku ingin membeli ice cream," ucap Kyuhyun cepat ketika beberapa meter lagi mereka akan berbelok ke arah apartment.

"Ice cream di malam hari seperti ini, Kyu?" walaupun heran dengan keinginan adiknya, tapi Donghae tetap melajukan mobilnya ke tempat penjualan ice cream terdekat.

"Hyung, apa Leeteuk hyung di kantor malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terus tertuju ke kaca spion mobil.

"Sepertinya iya. Wae?"

"Hyung, aku ingin ke sana."

"Eh,untuk apa, Kyu? Bagaimana kalau besok saja?" Kyuhyun mulai gelisah di tempat duduknya. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak menyadari karena terlalu focus ke arah jalan.

"Aku mau sekarang hyung." alis Donghae saling bertaut mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terkesan memaksa. Namun lagi-lagi Donghae mengikuti keinginan adiknya untuk ke kantornya, karena pada dasarnya ada yang perlu Donghae urus sebentar.

Setelah sampai di parkiran kantor NIS, Donghae mencoba membuka pintu namun langsung di cegah Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Sedari tadi kau terlihat aneh." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi matanya was-was memandang ke sekeliling. Donghae mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan adiknya, tapi ia tidak menemukan apa pun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kajja hyung kita masuk sekarang." Perasaan Donghae mulai tidak enak melihat gerak-gerik aneh Kyuhyun. Apalagi sorot matanya menampakan kegelisahan. Walaupun tidak tahu apa, tapi Donghae bisa menebak kalau ada sesuatu yang sedang di sembunyikan adiknya.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan ruang kerja hyungnya. Sedangkan hyungnya sejak lima menit yang lalu sudah tidak terlihat, hanya berpesan untuk menunggunya dan jangan pergi kemana pun. Perhatiannya dari lantai yang sama sekali tidak menarik teralihkan saat sayup-sayup mendengar ada yang menyebut nama hyungnya. Karena rasa penasarannya tidak bisa di cegah, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke asal suara.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa Donghae mendapat teguran?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Bukankah selama ini kinerjanya bisa di andalkan dan selalu di banggakan?"

"Terlalu banyak masalah yang dia timbulkan. Semua ini karena adiknya yang mafia itu."

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya mafia? Bukankah sudah terbukti kalau dia hanya korban, bukan pelaku"

"Ck, korban? Kau fikir siapa yang menyusun strategi setiap aksi yang Triad lakukan? Kau fikir tanpa strategi yang matang, mereka bisa berhasil melancarkan aksinya? Aku jadi curiga, atau jangan-jangan Donghae ada hubungannya dengan para mafia itu?"

"Donghae sangat menyayangi adiknya, bisa saja dia terhasut untuk melakukan kejahatan karena adiknya. kita tidak tahu bagaimana sifat adiknya itu. Mafia tetaplah mafia, bisa saja dia menggunakan Donghae untuk melakukan aksi selanjutnya."

Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan pesan hyungnya untuk tetap menunggunya. Percakapan beberapa rekan kerja hyungnya benar-benar membuat hatinya terluka. Ia terluka bukan karena di katakan mafia, ia merasa terluka karena mereka mengaitkan hyung tersayangnya dengan dirinya.

Donghae berjalan ke luar sambil membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya. ketika melihat Leeteuk, ia mempercepat langkahnya. "Hyung."

"Kau Hae-ya. Ada apa malam-malam datang ke sini? Bukannya hari ini jadwalmu libur?" Donghae menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Pertanyaan yang berarti Leeteuk baru tahu kalau ia ada di kantor.

"Apa kau tidak bertemu dengan Kyunie, hyung?"

"Kyuhyunie? Tidak. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Donghae langsung berlari tanpa memperdulikan Leeteuk yang memanggil namanya. Hatinya saat ini sedang di liputi kecemasan.

Rasa takut langsung menyergap hatinya saat tidak mendapati adiknya di tempat seharusnya ia menunggu. Donghae berlari dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Rasa takut kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya membuat fikirannya kalut tidak menentu.

Donghae baru bisa mengatur nafasnya setelah melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di parkiran dengan memainkan PSP di tangannya. Permainan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti saat tiba-tiba Donghae memeluknya.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu?"

"Syukurlah kau di sini, Kyu. Aku hampir saja mati ketakutan karena aku berfikir kau pergi lagi."

"Pergi? Memangnya kemana aku bisa pergi? Kau saja tidak pernah memberi uang untukku." Kyuhyun mencoba tertawa menanggapi pernyataan Donghae. Tapi tawanya terdengar ganjil yang lagi-lagi Donghae tidak menyadarinya.

"Mwo! jadi kalau aku memberimu uang, kau akan pergi? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah memberimu uang."

"Terserah kau saja lah hyung, aku mau pulang, sudah mengantuk."

.

.

Bulan November di Korea Selatan mulai memasuki musim dingin. Donghae tidur dengan lelapnya di dalam gulungan selimut tebalnya. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk di tepian ranjang memandangi wajah hyungnya. Walaupun jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menutup mata untuk menyusul hyungnya ke alam mimpi.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah hyungnya, tapi di urungkan karena takut membangunkan Donghae dari tidur nyenyaknya. Kebiasaan Donghae tidur yang tidak mematikan lampu, membuatnya leluasa memandangi wajah tampan hyungnya itu.

Butiran Kristal bening mengalir dari mata bonekanya. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar. "Hae hyung, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku harus pergi. Kau harus bisa hidup tanpaku hyung. kau harus hidup lebih baik seperti sebelum kehadiranku," kata Kyuhyun dalam hati masih dengan memandangi wajah hyungnya. Wajah yang mungkin tidak bisa ia lihat lagi secara langsung.

"Hae hyung, aku menyayangimu, sangat manyayangimu. Aku mohon jangan pernah mencariku lagi hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Kesakitanku semakin bertambah kalau kau terluka. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk melindungimu hyung. hanya ini yang dapat ku lakukan agar kau tidak terluka. Aku mohon jaga dirimu hyung." Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya berulang kali untuk mengurangi rasa sakit karena menahan tangis.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung. hiduplah dengan baik tanpaku yang tidak pantas untuk hidup ini." Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari ranjang. Mengambil jaket hyungnya yang di gantung di dekat pintu. "Maaf karena aku harus membawa ini hyung, supaya aku bisa terus merasakan dalam pelukanmu."

Pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti saat sudah meraih knop pintu. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia memandangi wajah Donghae yang terlihat begitu damai. Tidak ingin tangisannya semakin keras, dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun langsung keluar kamar. Memantapkan hati untuk tidak berbalik lagi yang mungkin akan membuat hyungnya terluka lebih jauh.

Langkah Kyuhyun terasa berat,tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekat untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Air mata terus saja mengalir mengiringi setiap langkahnya yang terasa begitu menyiksa.

"Maafkan aku hyung…maafkan aku." Isakan Kyuhyun sudah bisa di tahan lagi. Mencoba meninggalkan hyung yang sangat berarti untuknya benar-benar menyiksa batinnya. Berjalan di tengah malam tanpa pakaian yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya, tidak menyurutkan langkah Kyuhyun. Jaket hyungnya tidak di kenakan, hanya di dekap erat-erat, seolah takut jaket itu akan terbang kalau tidak di dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahu seberapa jauh ia berjalan, dan sudah berada di mana ia saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanya kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal. Tangannya terasa membeku, badannya mulai menggigil karena dingin yang langsung menembus kulit pucatnya.

Tidak ingin keberadaanya menarik perhatian orang yang mungkin ada yang melihatnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lapangan sepak bola. Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana, yang hanya di fikirannya adalah pergi tanpa ada satu pun orang yang mengenalnya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia merasakan sakit di jantungnya.

"Aaaargghhtt." Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot seiring rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek karena sakit itu bukannya berkurang, tapi semakin bertambah.

"Tuhan, apakah sudah saatnya aku mati?"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hai…hai…masih adakah yang nunggu ff ini?

Maaf untuk keterlambatan yang sangat lambat ini. Bella benar-benar kehilangan mood nulis, padahal udah libur kuliah, gak ada lagi kesibukan seperti biasa.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah mereview, follow dan juga favorite ff ini.

Pai…pai…^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jung Soo, Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yongwoon, Cho Jino.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Crime and Drama.**

**Disclaimers : Cerita ini milik Bella, hasil karya sendiri tentunya.**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Don't bash and Don't Plagiat.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaargghhtt." Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot seiring rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek karena sakit itu bukannya berkurang, tapi semakin bertambah.

"Tuhan, apakah sudah saatnya aku mati?"

Pandangan Kyuhyun mulai berkunang-kunang. Tapi ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya satu, tempat yang lebih hangat. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mencari tempat yang bisa membuatnya merasa tidak terlalu dingin.

Merasakan sakit di jantung bukanlah hal baru bagi Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sering merasakan sakit yang sama sejak hidup menjadi anggota Triad. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa penyebab pastinya. Tapi yang ia tahu, sakit itu mulai ada sejak ia sering di pukul, di cambuk, di setrum dan mungkin juga karena adanya cips itu. Ia juga baru ingat sebelum keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dokter berpesan agar tidak kelelahan dan kedinginan yang berlebihan. Dan bodohnya saat ini, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian yang tipis.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terarah pada satu titik. Ia tidak tahu itu gudang atau rumah, yang ia tahu, ia harus melangkahkan kakinya ke sana sekarang.

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Tubuh yang lemas, kaki dan tangan yang terasa membeku, membuat langkahnya begitu berat. Rasa sulit untuk bernafas membuat langkah demi langkah yang ia lewati terasa sangat panjang.

Dalam keadaan seperti saat ini Kyuhyun masih bisa bersyukur karena rumah kosong itu tidak terkunci. Ia tidak butuh tempat tidur atau sofa, yang ia butuhkan hanya tempat untuk merasa lebih hangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur. Jaket Donghae yang sedari tadi ia dekap sudah melekat erat di tubuhnya. Liquid bening kembali mengalir saat menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae di jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Hae Hyung…Hae Hyung…Hae Hyung…" Kyuhyun terus merapalkan nama Donghae hingga ia tertidur. Air mata masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, tapi ia terus menggumamkan nama hyung kesayangannya itu.

.

.

Alarm yang berdering keras mengusik Donghae dari tidur panjangnya. Matanya menyipit melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. "Sudah jam tujuh." Donghae meregangkan otot-ototnya, menyibakkan selimut yang masih membungkusnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Ia mengernyit saat tidak mendapati Kyuhyun di ruang tengah. Dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan, Donghae mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun di dapur dan di kamar mandi, namun hasilnya nihil. "Ke mana anak itu?" namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum saat mengingat kebiasaan Kyuhyun beberapa hari ini. "Mungkin dia lari pagi lagi," batin Donghae.

Donghae membuka kulkas, membuat sarapan dengan bahan yang ada untuknya dan juga adiknya. Setelah selesai ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae sudah rapi dengan seragamnya seperti biasa. Sebelum berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, Donghae membuat note untuk Kyuhyun. Catatan agar Kyuhyun memakan sarapan yang telah ia buat dan menunggunya hingga ia pulang kerja.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia tersenyum karena mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kebersamaan yang telah bertahun-tahun Donghae impikan. Donghae tidak butuh uang atau jabatan untuk membuatnya bahagia, cukup dengan keberadaan adiknya bersamanya itu membuat hidupnya sempurna.

"Donghae-ya." Donghae menoleh saat Siwon tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Donghae mengernyit saat melihat raut wajah Siwon. "Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?"

"Kyunie? Dia baik-baik saja. Memangnya ada apa Siwon-ah?"

"Aku fikir dia tidak baik-baik saja Donghae-ya. Aku beberapa kali mendapati Kyuhyun mendengar obrolan anggota lainnya." Perasaan Donghae mulai tidak enak, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap berfikir positif.

"Obrolan apa Siwon-ah?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, banyak yang membicarakanmu karena kinerjamu Hae-ya. Mereka mengatakan semua itu karena Kyuhyun. Semenjak ada Kyuhun kau berubah. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang mengatakan bisa saja kau terpengaruh karena Kyuhyun."

"Terpengaruh? Terpengaruh bagaimana?" kali ini Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Menurut mereka Kyuhyun tetaplah anggota Triad yang tidak bisa di tebak seperti apa sifatnya. Bisa saja Kyuhyun mempengaruhimu bersekongkol dengan Triad. Karena rasa sayangmu itu. Walau Kyuhyun sudah di buktikan tidak bersalah, tapi Kyuhyun di besarkan di lingkungan mafia. Dan aku yakin Kyuhyun mendengar semua itu."

Brak…

Donghae menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kuat. "Brengsek! Mereka fikir mereka siapa? Mereka tidak berhak menilai adikku seperti apa, karena aku yang paling mengetahuinya." Beberapa teman kerjanya terkejut melihat reaksi Donghae. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah mendapati Donghae emosi seperti saat ini.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia berjalan ke luar setelah menyambar kunci mobilnya. Fikiannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Marah, kesal, kecewa dan takut menjadi satu.

"Donghae-ssi, Siwon-ssi, kalian di panggil keruangan Sajangnim karena Hwajangnim ingin bertemu."

Siwon mendekati Donghae yang mematung di tempatnya. Ia tahu Donghae sedang merasa tidak tenang. "Donghae-ya aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi kali ini kita harus menemui Sajangnim." Mencoba mengesampingkan egonya, Donghae mengikuti langkah Siwon menemui atasan mereka.

.

.

Donghae mencengkram pinggiran meja kerjanya. Mendapat tugas ke kantor pusat membuatnya semakin frustasi. Jika bisa, ingin Donghae berteriak saat ini juga. Fikirannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun, tapi tanggung jawabnya menanti di depan mata.

"Donghae-ya, kau pergi lah temui Kyuhyun. Aku akan selesaikan masalah ini."

"Benarkah, Hyung? aku bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Leeteuk mengangguk memberi jawaban. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Siwon, Leeteuk bisa memahami bagaimana kacaunya perasaan Donghae saat ini. "Terima kasih, Hyung." Donghae tersenyum kecil. Ia langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil miliknya. Sambil berlari, Donghae melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah jam Sembilan, berarti Kyunie sudah pulang," batin Donghae.

Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan tergesa. Ia berulang kali melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Walau sudah menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun Donghae tetap merasa lamanya perjalanan yang ia tempuh.

Setelah sampai di area apartemennya, Donghae langsung berlari dengan tergesa. Membayangkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini membuat fikirannya benar-benar kacau. Bahkan berulang kali ia menarik nafas dan membuang perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa takut yang sedari tadi menyelinap di hatinya.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, yang pertama kali Donghae tuju adalah kamar. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang ketika tidak mendapati adiknya di dalam kamar. Ia beralih ke kamar mandi, namun hasilnya nihil.

Kakinya mulai terasa bergetar ketika melangkah ke dapur. Berharap menemukan Kyuhyun sedang mengacaukan dapurnya. Namun lagi-lagi Donghae hanya menelan kekecewaan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas ketika mendapati makanan yang ia buat masih utuh. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Dimana Kyuhyunie?" monolog Donghae. Keadaan Donghae benar-benar kacau saat ini. Bahkan ia sudah tidak memperhatikan langkahnya yang menabrak beberapa barang. Rasa takut Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya lagi membuat air mata Donghae mengalir begitu saja. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas.

Ia berlari ke luar, menemui satpam untuk menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun. Sering melihat Kyuhyun bergurau dengan satpam yang berjaga, membuat Donghae berharap satpam itu melihat adiknya. Rasa takut itu semakin menjadi ketika satpam itu mengatakan tidak melihat Kyuhyun sedari pagi.

"Aku pasti salah lihat. Kyuhyun ku pasti berada di kamar. Iya, pasti dia di kamar saat ini." Donghae kembali berlari memasuki apartemenya. Ia membuka pintu dengan asal, sehingga terdengar debuman keras.

"Kyunie, kau di dalam kan?" Donghae berteriak sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Lagi-lagi pintu di buka dengan begitu kerasnya.

Donghae berjalan pelan ke arah nakas meja. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika melihat secarik kertas tergeletak manis.

"Hae Hyung, hiduplah dengan baik tanpaku. Jaga dirimu Hyung. Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu Hyung."

"A-apa ini?" air mata Donghae kembali mengalir membaca tulisan singkat itu. Tulisan tangan adiknya yang sangat ia kenali.

Donghae membaca ulang tulisan itu. Berharap ia salah membaca. Namun tulisan itu tetap sama. Tidak berubah. Begitu jelas pesan yang Kyuhyun tulis. Tubuh Donghae merosot seiring air mata yang semakin deras.

"Tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin…Kyuhyunie ku tidak mungkin meninggalkanku." Donghae mencengkram dadanya. Rasanya begitu sakit dan sesak. Ia menangis tanpa bisa menahannya lagi. Hal yang selalu ia takutkan terjadi. Hal yang paling tidak ia harapkan kembali terulang.

Tangisanya semakin kencang saat mengingat ucapan Siwon.

"Aku terlambat untuk meyakinkannya. Aku terlambat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kyuhyun ku pergi. Eomma, appa, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyunie."

Smartphone Donghae bergetar. Namun Donghae tidak berniat melihatnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangis. "Kyunie, kau di mana?"

Donghae menyesali kebodohannya. Ia menyesal karena terlambat mengetahui fakta yang membuat adiknya terluka. Ia menyesal karena tidak sempat meyakinkan adiknya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja dengan adanya Kyuhyun di sisinya. Ia menyesal karena harus selalu terlambat. Ia menangis karena kehilangan adik tersayangnya. Adik yang selama bertahun-tahun ia cari, kembali pergi karena kesalahannya. Kesalahan karena tidak mengatakan Kyuhyun yang paling berharga di banding apa pun.

Tidak tahu harus mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun di mana, membuat Donghae benar-benar frustasi.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Lalu lalang orang membuat keadaan terasa penat. Seorang pamuda imut berjalan sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia berulang kali berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah hyungnya. Namun karena beban di kedua tangannya, berulang kali pula ia tertinggal jauh.

"Kangin Hyung, sepertinya kau sangat berniat meninggalkanku," teriak pemuda imut itu.

Seseorang yang di panggi 'Kangin Hyung' menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau aku sampai terlambat ini semua salahmu Wookie-ya."

"Hyung, kau itu pemilik kafenya, tapi kenapa kau serepot itu."

"Ya, ya, ya cepatlah sedikit. Ini semua salahmu. Janjinya hanya lari pagi, tapi malah melanjutkan ke pasar," gerutu Kangin. Ia mencoba memperlambat langkahnya untuk menunggu adiknya.

"Aku cuma mau memasak, Hyung."

"Tapi ingat—"

"Aku sudah hafal kalimatmu Hyung. aku tidak boleh memasak banyak-banyak kan?" Ryeowook atau yang sering di sebut Wookie memutus kalimat Kangin begitu saja. Ribuan kali Kangin mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, membuatnya hafal.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyung. Kau memiliki kafe, tapi aku tidak boleh memasak."

"Aku tidak mau di kira membangun kafe untuk memperkerjakan adikku." Ryeowook hanya mendengus sebal. Jawaban Kangin yang selalu tidak masuk akal, membuatnya mencoba tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Hyung, kau mau dari mana?" teriak Ryeowook lagi.

"Jangan banyak tanya, ikuti saja aku. Kita lewat jalan pintas saja." Ryeowook tidak lagi protes. Ia mengikuti Kangin dengan diam. Walau sedikit kesulitan membawa belanjaan miliknya, ia tetap bersemangat. Membayangkan bisa memasak setelah tiba di rumah, membuat ia tersenyum senang.

"Hyung, kenapa jalan ini sepi sekali?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia mencoba memeperhatikan sekitar. Hanya lapangan yang tidak terpakai, ladang yang penuh lalang, beberapa rumah tua dan gedung yang tidak terpakai.

"Kau fikir, siapa yang mau lewat di tempat seperti ini?"

"Buktinya kau mau, Hyung."

"Ck, itu kan pengecualian."

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

Ryeowook dan Kangin menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka sama-sama menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Hyung, kau mendengar itu?"

"Emm…suara batuk."

Ryeowook semakin mendekat ke arah Kangin. "Hyung, apa itu hantu?"

"Bodoh. Tidak ada hantu muncul di jam seperti ini." Kangin mencoba melanjutkan langkahnya, namun adiknya menahan lengannya. "Kau bilang takut hantu? Ya sudah, cepat kita pergi dari sini."

"Hyung, suara batuk itu berasal dari rumah tua itu, Hyung." Kangin mengikuti arah tunjuk adiknya. Setelah lebih di perhatikan, memang benar. Suara itu berasal dari tumah tua.

Ryeowook meletakkan barang belanjaannya. Perlahan, ia berjalan ke asal suara. "Wookie, kau mau kemana?"

"Sebentar Hyung. Aku cuma ingin memastikan saja. Di semua film horror yang ku tonton, belum pernah ku lihat hantu batuk." Kangin menepuk keningnya. Menghadapi kelakuan aneh adik satu-satunya, selalu membuat kepalanya pusing. Tapi kangin tetap mengikuti langkah Ryeowook. Ia juga penasaran, siapa yang berada dalam rumah yang sudah sangat lama tidak di huni itu.

Ryeowook berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu. Yang pertama menyapa indera penglihatannya hanya kegelapan. Namun suara batuk yang terdengar lagi, membuat Ryeowook memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dalam.

"OMO." Mata Ryeowook membola. Beberapa langkah darinya, seorang pemudah bersender di dinding dengan wajah yang teramat pucat. Mendengar nafas yang tersengal-sengal, membuat Ryeowook yakin, yang ia lihat bukan hantu.

"Ada apa Wookie-ya?" tanya Kangin.

"Hyung…itu…itu ada orang sakit."

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan. Pandangannya menatap ke sekeliling rumah yang terlihat sangat rapi. Ia menggenggam erat gelas berisi teh yang terasa hangat. Walau di luar matahari telah bersinar, namun ia tetap merasa ke dinginan. Apalagi pada musim dingin seperti saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana kau bisa berada di dalam rumah tua itu?" Kyuhyun menatap sesosok pemuda imut di hadapannya. Pemuda yang menolongnya dan membawanya ke rumah yang terasa nyaman itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mau menatap Ryeowook. "Baiklah kalau kau belum mau menceritakannya padaku. Apa kau sudah makan?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kalau begitu tunggu lah sebentar. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan semangat ia melangkah ke dapur. Kangin yang hendak berangkat ke kafe nya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Walau ia masih belum mengenal Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap senang karena melihat adiknya yang begitu ceria.

Kyuhyun masih diam di tempat duduknya. Tanpa banyak pergerakan. Tanpa suara. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangannya kosong. Ryeowook sesekali mencuri pandang. Pemuda imut itu tahu ada beban berat yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Tapi ia tidak banyak bertanya. Ia merasa tidak cukup pantas untuk bertanya terlalu jauh saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ryeowook selesai dengan kegiatannya. Dengan semangat yang belum pudar, ia menghidangkan nakji bokkeum tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Gurita yang di goreng kering, di tumis dengan campuran sedikit sayur-sayuran. Pasta cabe yang di gunakan untuk menumis menambah rasa sedap bagi siapa yang melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, makanlah!" Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit. Perlahan ia memasukkan potongan gurita yang telah di balur bumbu dan pasta cabe itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memasukkan makanan yang ke dua ke dalam mulutnya. Namun senyum itu menghilang. Wajah Ryeowook berubah panik saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata. "Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia tetap makan perlahan sembari mengahapus air mata di pipinya.

"Kalau tidak enak jangan di paksa. Aku bisa buatkan yang lain untukmu."

"Aku…aku seperti makan masakan eomma. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak makan seperti ini." Walaupun masih menangis, Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan makannya. Jawaban Kyuhyun tak ayal membuat mata Ryeowook ikut berkaca-kaca. Perasaan senang dan sedih yang datang bersamaan. Senang karena Kyuhyun menyukai masakannya, sedih karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi merasakan masakan eommanya. Sedangkan ia, walau eomma dan appanya sibuk ke luar kota. Namun ia masih mendapatkan kasih sayang.

"Gomawo Hyung. Masakanmu sangat enak," ucap Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak Kyu. Aku bisa membuatkan makanan untukmu kapanpun kau mau." Bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi hobinya, di tambah orang lain menyukai masakannya, membuat Ryeowook merasa bahagia. "Kau tidak menyukai sayuran, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook saat memperhatikan Kyuhyun hanya mengambil guritanya saja.

"Maaf Hyung."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan menambah sayur-sayuran ke dalam masakanku untukmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapi pernyataan Ryeowook yang terdengar tulus. Walau baru mengenal, namun ia bisa merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda imut itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke arah sofa. Di sofa berwarna coklat itu, Ryeowook tengah menonton tv. "Hyung." Ryeowook menoleh mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun. Apa kau lapar, Kyuhyun-ah? Ingin aku masakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun menggelang pelan. Ryeowook mengernyit heran saat Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Hyung terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Terima kasih juga untuk makanan yang sangat enak." Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia langsung mematikan tv begitu saja. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Apa itu artinya kau mau pergi Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Namun berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Ia sedikit terlihat panik.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Bukannya kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi?" Kyuhyun menunduk sedih. Ia merasa sebagai dongsaeng jahat yang tidak mengakui hyungnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud membohongi Ryeowook. Ia juga tidak bermaksud tidak mengakui Donghae. Karena orang yang mengenalnya pasti tahu, bagaimana ia menyayangi hyung satu-satunya itu.

Hanya saja, Kyuhyun ingin belajar hidup tanpa Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya ingin ia merasa hidup sebatang kara. Agar tidak ada yang terluka karenanya. Agar tidak ada yang sedih jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Walau bagaimana pun, hidup Kyuhyun saat ini tidak seaman remaja seusianya. Ia juga tidak bisa menikamti masa remajanya seperti yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku harus pergi Hyung." Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun saat melihat Kangin di depan pintu. Hyungnya itu pulang kerja lebih awal.

"Hyung, katakan pada Kyuhyun supaya dia tidak pergi." Hanya dengan melihat saja, Kangin tahu Ryeowook menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tanpa bertanya, Kangin bisa memastikan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau bisa membantu ku di café. Kebetulan ada karyawanku mengundurkan diri hari ini." Kangin tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan Kyuhyun. Namun Kangin tahu, orang seperti Kyuhyun tidak mau menumpang dengan percuma.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia melirik Ryeowook. Pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu tersenyum padanya. Tanganya mengatup di depan dada. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan 'jangan pergi'. Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, Kyuhyun menyetujui usulan Kangin. Lagi pula ia butuh uang untuk biaya hidupnya.

.

.

Beberapa hari bekerja di kafe, membuat Kyuhyun terlihat lebih bersemangat. Berbaur dengan teman sebayanya sembari bekerja membuat Ryeowook dan Kangin bisa melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Senyum yang beberapa waktu lalu tidak pernah mereka lihat. Senyum kekanakan yang sangat Ryeowook sukai.

Saat jam makan siang berakhir, kafe sedikit sepi. Beberapa pegawai yang bekerja mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sembari menonton tayangan berita di tv.

"Hah, kenapa selalu saja ada berita tentang mafia?" keluh Kyungsoo. Pegawai yang bekerja di bagian dapur.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak tahu mereka semakin merajalela? Jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Bahkan tersebar di beberapa bagian Negara."

"Orang seperti itu tidak pantas ada di dunia ini. Hidup mereka hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar percakapan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Lagi-lagi ia seperti mendapat tamparan keras. Tamparan untuk selalu mengingatkannya siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

"Kalau aku tidak pantas ada di dunia ini, lalu di mana aku seharusnya? Di neraka kah?" batin Kyuhyun sedih. Namun yang membuatnya sedih bukan tentang nasibnya. Lagi-lagi Donghae yang ada di dalam fikirannya. Ia takut hyungnya sedih. Walau ia berusaha mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia sebatang kara dan tidak ada yang akan memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja bayangan Donghae menangis selalu menghantuinya. Bayangan Donghae bersedih dan terluka selalu membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga. Mereka tidak lagi bersantai seperti beberapa saat lalu. Mereka semua di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Sehun-ah, kau urus meja nomor 11," teriak Eunhyuk. Pasalnya ia di sibukkan dengan beberapa pesanan pelanggan lain.

Sehun yang telah selesai mengantar pesanan pada pelanggan sebelumnya berjalan ke arah meja nomor 11. Ia membungkuk sopan. Dan seperti biasa ia menanyakan ingin memesan apa. Namun raut wajah Sehun memucat ketika tamu yang di hadapannya berbicara dengan bahasa China. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu dia berbicara apa?" batin Sehun. Ia melihat ke sekeliling mencari Luhan yang bisa berbahasa China, namun temannya itu tidak terlihat.

Sehun menoleh saat Kyuhyun menepuk pundaknya. "Biar aku yang urus Sehun-ah." Sehun bernafas lega mengetahui Kyuhyun bisa membantunya. Tadinya ia berfikir hanya Luhan yang fasih berbahasa China.

Tamu yang berasal dari China itu tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya. Bahkan di sela-sela kegiatan Kyuhyun, mereka menyempatkan mengobrol ringan. Dan sesekali ia akan tertawa bersama Kyuhyun.

Melihat tamunya puas terhadap pelayanan di kafenya, Kangin tersenyum senang. Bukan kali ini saja tamu yang datang menyukai pelayanan Kyuhyun. Selain pintar mengambil hati, Kyuhyun juga fasih berbahasa China dan Inggris. "Kau memang selalu bisa di andalkan Kyuhyun-ah." Kangin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang berjalan di dekatnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu dapur. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia memandang benci ke arah Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kafe Kangin seperti rumah ke dua bagi Kyuhyun. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kafe. Datang lebih awal dan pulang paling akhir. Namun ia selalu was-was setiap ada pelanggan yang datang. Ia takut yang datang adalah hyung atau salah satu dari teman Donghae. Walau sudah di daerah yang berbeda,Namun mereka masih sama-sama di Seoul. Tidak mustahil jika suatu hari Donghae melihatnya bekerja di sini.

Kegiatan Kyuhyun membersihkan meja terhenti. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah ruangan Kangin. Beberapa rekan kerjanya terlihat berkumpul di depan ruangan pemilik kafe.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya ada masalah." Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun dan Sehun ikut bergabung.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

"Iphone dan dompet milik Kangin hyung hilang."

Di dalam ruangannya, terlihat Kangin berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia gelisah karena banyak kartu penting di dalam dompetnya. Bisik-bisik di antara beberapa pegawai mulai terdengar.

"Kangin-ssi, apa perlu kita memeriksa seluruh loker mereka?" tanya security sembari menunjuk para pegawai Kangin.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku sangat mengenal mereka. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka melakukan semua ini." Kangin memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Selama mendirikan kafe, baru kali ini ia mengalami kehilangan barang seperti saat ini.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba Kangin-ssi."

"Baiklah," jawab Kangin pada akhirnya.

Seluruh pegawai berdiri membentuk dua barisan. Beberapa di antara mereka berbisik-bisik. Menebak-nebak siapa yang berani mencuri barang milik Kangin. Beberapa loker telah di periksa. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ini milik anda Kangin-ssi?" mata mereka semua membola. Bahkan ada yang langsung mencibir ketika dompet dan iphone berada di dalam loker salah satu di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendesah panjang saat barang milik Kangin di temukan di dalam lokernya. "Apa lagi kali ini," batin Kyuhyun. Rekan-rekan kerja Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Bahkan ada yang langsung menghujatnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Kangin dingin.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajah lelahnya. Tenaganya hampir terkuras, namun ia harus di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti saat ini.

"Lebih baik panggil polisi saja. Pencuri seperti dia tidak boleh di biarkan berkeliaran."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan ini."

"Ternyata hatimu tidak sebagus wajahmu."

"Jangan-jangan kau bekerja di sini supaya bisa mencuri."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mendengar kalimat pedas yang di lontarkan beberapa rekan kerjanya. "Hyung tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Setelah bukti nyata ini, kau berharap aku masih mempercayaimu?" Kangin balik bertanya dengan sinisnya. Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia membenarkan ucapan Kangin. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya. Mafia sepertinya tidak layak hidup dengan baik. Ia hanyalah pendosa yang tidak pantas di percaya. Bagi orang yang baru mengenalnya, ia hanyalah pemuda yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Tidak sekolah dan tidak memiliki orang tua, pantas saja menjadi pencuri. Mungkin seperti itu lah yang ada di dalam fikiran mereka saat ini.

Suasana masih tegang sampai pihak kepolisian datang. Kafe sengaja di tutup karena tidak memungkinkan untuk memberikan pelayanan.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbicara banyak saat polisi sudah berkumpul. Beberapa di antaranya memeriksa sidik jari yang tertinggal.

"Tapi kami tidak menemukan sidik jari Kyuhyun-ssi di barang milik anda," ucap pimpinan kepolisian.

Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia memandang sedih ke arah Kangin yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Hanya Hae hyung yang bisa mempercayaiku," mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan Donghae akan membelanya jika hyung tampannya itu ada di sini, membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Tapi bagaiman bisa Pak? Barang saya ada di dalam lokernya?"

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu rekan kerjanya dengan paksa. "Anda tidak akan menemukannya jika di lakukan seperti ini Pak." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan Doowoon. Salah satu rekan kerjanya yang paling jarang menyapanya.

Semua saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun maksud. Begitu pula Kangin. Namun berbeda dengan polisi yang langsung mendekat. Matanya langsung tertuju pada telapak tangan Doowoon. Tepatnya pada ujung jari-jarinya.

"Doowoon-ssi, Anda harus ikut kami ke kantor untuk menjelaskan semua ini."

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Di jari Doowoon-ssi terdapat cat kuku tanpa warna. Hal ini biasanya di gunakan pelaku agar tidak meninggalkan sidik jari." Lagi-lagi mereka di buat ternganga. Mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi yang pasti mereka merasa bersalah karena menghujat Kyuhyun seenaknya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Kangin yang terduduk lemas. Ia cukup di pusingkan dengan masalah kali ini. "Kangin Hyung, kau bilang mengenal pegawaimu. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Terima kasih karena mau menampungku selama ini. Aku mengundurkan diri." Kyuhyun langsung melangkah keluar setelah mengambil jaket Donghae yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Setelah kepergian pihak kepolisian, kafe masih tampak sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa yang melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih. Sedangkan selebihnya mereka tidak semangat bekerja. Mereka belum sempat meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya korban, namun berbagai ungkapan kasar harus Kyuhyun terima.

"Annyeong." Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ryeowook yang baru memasuki kafe. Ransel masih melekat di punggung Ryeowook, yang menandakan pemuda yang terlihat sangat ceria itu baru saja pulang kuliah.

"Kangin Hyung, di mana Kyuhyun? Aku membawa makanan kesukaannya." Kangin bungkam. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Ia tidak mempercayai seseorang yang sangat di sayangi adik kandungnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Hyung?" ketika Ryeowook memperhatikan beberapa orang di sekitarnya, juga sama. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Ryeowook mulai tidak nyaman.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu sesuatu? Di mana Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun sudah pergi Hyung," jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Mwo? pergi? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi iphone dan dompet Kangin hyung hilang. Setelah di periksa ternyata ada di loker Kyuhyun. Polisi datang untuk memeriksa. Kangin hyung tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata bukan Kyuhyun pelakunya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi."

"Ja-jadi…jadi Kyuhyun pergi?" Ryeowook menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kangin Hyung tolong katakan kalau semua ini hanya lelucon." Melihat reaksi Kangin, membuat Ryeowook tidak mampu membendung air matanya. Ia menangis sesenggukan. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Hyung? seharusnya kau percaya bukan Kyuhyun pelakunya." Kangin terdiam. Jangankan menjawab, menatap adiknya saja ia tidak sanggup. Rasa bersalah yang Kangin rasakan semakin bertambah saat tahu adiknya menangis.

"Kenapa kalian semua tidak ada yang mempercayainya?" teriak Ryeowook. "Seharusnya kalian ingat, selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berbuat baik pada kalian. Kalian tidak ingat siapa yang membantu kalian saat kalian lelah?" Kangin tidak pernah melihat adiknya semarah ini. Namun jika mengingat bagaimana adiknya itu menyayangi Kyuhyun, membuatnya mengerti perasaan Ryeowook. Dan Kangin benar-benar menyesai kebodohannya.

"Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi? Dia harus tinggal di mana?" Ryeowook membekap mulutnya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak langsung ke kafe. Sepulang kuliah, Ryeowook pulang ke rumah untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun. Andai ia lebih cepat, mungkin ia bisa menahan agar Kyuhyun tidak pergi. Namun semua terlambat. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Ia tidak lagi bisa melihat senyum kekanakan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada orang yang tulus memuji masakannya, seperti Kyuhyun memujinya.

.

.

Dalam malam yang kelam, Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa tujuan. Namun kali ini ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kesalahan yang membuat sakit itu kembali terasa. Malam terasa sangat dingin dan sepi. Yang dapat Kyuhyun dengar hanya gema dari fikirannya sendiri.

Setiap langkah yang ia lalui menyadarkannya bahwa ia semakin jauh. Gelombang hidupnya, seolah menghempaskannya jauh dari orang yang ia sayangi. Namun satu yang ia yakini. Sejauh apapun ia melangkah, selama apapun ia berpisah dari Donghae, tapi puzzle kenangannya bersama Donghae tidak akan pernah hilang.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah jembatan. Jembatan yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai kecil. Kyuhyun ingin hidupnya seperti air. Terus mengalir tanpa hambatan. Namun ia sadar, hidupnya sedari kecil tidak pernah mudah. Kesepian, sakit, sedih, rindu dan air mata seolah menjadi bagian dari hidup Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terpisahkan.

Pandangan Kyuhyun lurus ke depan. Bayangan Donghae menangis, menari-nari di fikirannya. Ia ingin kembali bersama Donghae. Ia ingin kembali merasakan pelukan hangat hyungnya. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang. Hidupnya saat ini masih jauh dari kata aman.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat memikirkan anggota Triad. Kyuhyun tidak mengkhawatirkan berapa banyaknya anggota Triad yang tersebar di berbagai Negara. Karena sebanyak apapun mereka, tidak semua mengenalinya. Sebelum ia pergi dari China, Kyuhyun telah memusnahkan seluruh identitasnya. Ia bisa memastikan tidak ada fotonya yang tertinggal. Namun ia tidak bisa menghapus wajahnya dari fikiran seseorang. Sisa anggota Triad yang berada di China masih mengenalinya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, mereka tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas begitu saja.

Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini hanya satu. Menunggu anggota Triad yang berada di China menemuinya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ketika ia menoleh, berdiri seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Hyung, ingin bunuh diri?" tanya pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Lalu menggeleng. "Untuk apa aku bunuh diri. Tanpa bunuh diri juga banyak yang menginginkan aku mati." Pemuda yang tidak Kyuhyun kenali itu terdiam. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Kyuhyun tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Kenapa Hyung di sini?"

"Hanya mengikuti langkah kaki." Suasana menjadi hening. Kyuhyun betah dengan diamnya. Sedangkan pemuda di samping Kyuhyun, asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak tahu ke mana, hanya mengikuti arah angin. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang saat pemuda yang bersamanya tadi mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau pulang," usir Kyuhyun. Namun pemuda itu menggeleng membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku hidup sendiri sama seperti Hyung." lagi-lagi kening Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya orang sebatang kara yang berkeliaran di jam seperti ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hyung, aku hidup sendiri. Dari pada kau berjalan-jalan seperti ini, lebih baik ke rumahku saja. Temani aku."

"Kau tidak mengenaliku. Bisa saja aku ini pembunuh, perampok, atau mafia."

"Aku tidak takut. Kalau mati ya mati saja. Lagi pula mempermudahku menemui eomma." Kyuhyun terdiam. Pemuda itu mengatakannya tanpa beban. Seolah yang ia ucapkan bukan masalah besar. Saat ini Kyuhyun tahu, nasib mereka hampir sama.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jino. Cho Jino."

.

.

Matahari menggeliat dari peraduannya. Ia seakan tidak pernah bosan menyapa dengan sinar keemasanya. Sinar yang membangunkan siapa saja yang masih terlelap. Di kamar minimalis, Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya saat sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, matanya membulat horror saat menemukan Jino memeluknya.

"Yak, Jino-ya, kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyingkirkan tangan Jino.

"Aku tidak punya hyung dan dongsaeng. Jadi aku ingin merasakan seperti apa memeluk Hyung." Kyuhyun bungkam. Tadi malam ia sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang Jino. Anak yang tidak mendapat kasih sayang orang tua hingga melarikan diri. Walau sebenarnya tidak di katakan sepenuhnya melarikan diri. Pasalnya beberapa bawahan appanya, masih sering mengawasinya dari jauh. Bahkan mengetahui Jino menyewa apartemen kecil. Dengan uang orang tuanya tentunya.

"Aku mau mandi." Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Jino, kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Karena di hari libur, ia selalu bangun siang hari. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sampai Kyuhyun selesai mandi.

Setelah Jino dan Kyuhyun selesai mandi. Mereka beralih ke dapur.

"Kau pernah memasak telur dadar sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jino menggeleng. Selama ini ia makan serba instan. Ia melengkapi isi kulkas hanya untuk bahan percobaan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum mencoba." Jino mengangguk ragu menanggapi pernyataan Kyuhyun. Bukan ia tidak percaya perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya takut hasil yang di dapat. Membuat dapur terbakar, misalnya.

"Hyung, kenapa semua di masukkan?" protes Jino saat Kyuhyun memasukkan telur dengan cangkangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja di pecahkan terlebih dulu. Contohnya sep—"

Belum selesai Jino berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah memecahkan telurnya. Tepatnya memecahkan di lantai. Jino menepuk keningnya frustasi. Walau ia tidak bisa memasak, setidaknya Jino pernah melihat orang memasak telur dadar.

"Hah, sepertinya tidak ada bakat," keluh Kyuhyun.

"Sangat tidak ada," sambung Jino.

Tidak ingin mengharapkan telur yang tidak akan pernah tergoreng, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di luar. Mencoba mencari makanan di pinggir jalan. Selama ini Jino hanya tinggal memesannya. Tidak pernah mencari seperti saat ini.

"Hyung tidak mau Kimbap?"

"Tidak, terlalu banyak sayuran menyebalkan di dalamnya." Saat ini mereka berjalan-jalan menjelejahi makanan. Mereka tidak perlu repot-repot membungkusnya. Cukup menikmati di pinggir jalan saja sudah membuat Jino merasa sangat senang. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Ia kesulitan menelan makanannya saat melihat bungeoppang, makanan kesukaan Donghae.

Meski perasaan sesak terus menyelimuti, tapi Kyuhyun mencoba menutupinya. Ia mencoba menikmati udara taman bersama Jino.

Saat beberapa jam lagi matahari berada di barat, Kyuhyun dan Jino memutuskan pulang. Setelah mengantar Jino, Kyuhyun berencana mencari pekerjaan. Tapi semua itu ia batalkan saat melihat dua buah mobil sedan terparkir manis tidak jauh dari apartemen Jino.

Mata Kyuhyun melirik Jino. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu tengah sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Eh." Jino terkejut saat Kyuhyun menarik topi yang ia kenakan. "Hyung, aku tidak bisa melihat jalan. Kenapa wajahku di tutup?" Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jino. Ia justru melepas jaket yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi kepala Jino. "Hyung sesaaaakk…aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Jino-ya, tetaplah seperti ini hingga tiba di kamar." Mendengar nada Kyuhyun yang begitu serius membuat Jino mengangguk patuh.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Jino saat mereka telah sampai di apartemennya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sebenarnya Jino ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi ia urungkan saat Kyuhyun sibuk dengan jam tangan miliknya.

"Jino-ya, apa computer ini terhubung dengan internet?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat computer di kamar Jino.

"Iya Hyung. aku sengaja selalu memasangnya untuk berselancar di jejaring sosial."

"Boleh aku memakainya Jino-ya?"

"Tentu saja Hyung."

.

.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Jino yang tengah tertidur. Karena kelelahan, Jino tertidur lebih awal. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul Sembilan.

Jari Kyuhyun terus bermain pada tombo-tombol kecil itu. Berbagai kode berbentuk susunan huruf, angka dan simbol terus ia ketikkan. Senyumnya terkembang saat ia yakin semuanya selesai.

Setelah setengah jam di sibukkan dengan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia melangkah ke arah jendela. Ia menyibak sedikit tirai kamar Jino. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat dua buah mobil sedan masih terparkir manis.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengambil smartphone Jino yang tergeletak di nakas. "Maafkan aku Jino-ya. Aku akan mengembalikan semua ini," batin Kyuhyun. Ia memasukkan smartphone Jino ke dalam saku celananya. "Tapi jika aku masih hidup," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memakai jam tangan berwarna hitam milik Jino. Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, termasuk Jino, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan sangat hati-hati.

Namun sebelum pergi, ia menoleh ke arah Jino yang masih terlelap. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku Jino-ya. Tapi percayalah, aku akan mengembalikannya jika Tuhan masih menginginkan aku di dunia ini."

.

.

"Leeteuk Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" Leeteuk menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung.

"Sakitnya semakin parah. Ia sama sekali tidak mau makan. Ia terus pergi mencari Kyuhyun tanpa mengisi perutnya. Karena tidak memiliki tenaga dan juga batinnya tertekan, keadaan Donghae semakin memburuk. Demamnya sangat tinggi."

"Apa belum ada titik terang mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyun?" lagi-lagi Leeteuk mengeleng lemah.

"Haah kasihan Donghae."

"Hyung, ada email yang masuk." Seruan dari Key membuat Kibum dan Yesung mendekat.

"Tapi siapa yang tahu email kita? Bukankah ini hanya anggota saja yang tahu?" walau tidak tahu bagaimana ada email masuk, tapi Yesung tetap membukanya.

Yesung terdiam membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di layar. Begitu pula Kibum dan Key. Karena penasaran, Siwon dan Leeteuk ikut mendekat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang megirim berita seperti ini?" tanya Siwon saat membaca email yang tertera. Email yang memberitahukan keberadaan Triad.

"Ini pasti ulah orang yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu keberadaan Triad?"

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja berita lelucon seperti ini," ucap Siwon. "Donghae jangan sampai tahu mengenai email ini. Aku takut dia langsung mempercayainya dan mencarinya. Karena bagaimana pun Triad pernah menjadi bagian dari Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia masih sakit."

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai di tengah dinginnya malam. Sesekali ia melirik kebelakang melalui layar smartphone yang ia genggam. Walau dua mobil mengikutinya, tapi Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir," gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan tua. Bangunan berlantai lima yang terlihat sangat tua. Di lantai dasar, Kyuhyun berdiri melihat ke sekeliling. Tembok yang awalnya berwarna putih itu sudah terlihat hitam. Kayu-kayu berserakan di lantai yang sepenuhnya tertutup tanah.

Dari ekor matanya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam berjalan mengendap-endap. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Gui Xian." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing untuknya. Suara yang selalu ia dengar selama berada di China.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Gui Xian? Apa kau menikmati waktumu di sini?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Saat orang itu maju selangkah, Kyuhyun tetap pada tempatnya. Hanya saja matanya menatap was-was pergerakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Selaras panjang itu bisa kapan saja menembus kepalanya.

"Apa kau fikir bisa kabur dariku, Gui Xian?" walau sudah menyiapkan mental untuk kemungkinan terburuk, tapi keringat dingin masih mengalir di pelipisnya. Mata Kyuhyun memandang ke depan. Tapi di luar sana sangat sepi.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu Gui Xian." Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. "Bawa dia ke dalam mobil." Orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mendekat. Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat orang itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat empat orang memerangkap tubuhnya, berlari pun percuma. Yang ada nyawanya tidak akan selamat. Smartphone yang Kyuhyun genggam jatuh begitu saja.

"Sebelum aku mati, setidaknya biarkan aku melihat Hae hyung," batin Kyuhyun. Namun impiannya tidak akan terwujud karena hanya ada mereka di dalam gedung tua itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga satu chapter.

Maaf untuk semuanya yang sudah lama menunggu.

Kalau ch ini banyak typo, harap maklum. Lagi males editnya.

Review kalian sudah Bella baca semua, tapi gak bisa balas satu-satu.

Untuk ch ini, Bella tunggu reviewnya.

Saran dan kritikan di terima. Asal gunakan bahasa yang sopan.

Bahasamu cerminan pribadimu.

Pai-pai^^


End file.
